Unsure Feelings
by lilzazu
Summary: Katryna is a Gundam Pilot. She loves Heero. The feelings are mutual. But there is more to Heero than meets the eye. He must fight Zechs for Katryna. In more ways in physically in the war...Chapt 12!
1. One Solo Mission

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Note beta-read, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable..   
  
Oh, and _'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 1: One Solo Mission_**   
  
  
    Katryna awoke early in the morning, rubbing sleep from her hazel eyes. She sat down on the ground by her bed, engaging in her morning stretches for 15 minutes before heading for the bathroom to wash up. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, the 14-year-old gazed at her reflection. Katryna never considered herself a beauty. Standing at 5 feet 3 inches, she had wavy, light brown hair that went about three inches past her shoulders, the aforementioned hazel eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across her white skin. She shrugged at her own reflection before exiting the bathroom to her own room again. Heading for the closet, she picked out a yellow fleece sweater and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans. She stepped back into the bathroom to do her hair. Glancing at the school schedule on the counter before the mirror, she saw that she had dance class second period. Pulling her hair back, she tugged it into a bun, leaving a few wavy strands framing her face. Tucking the right side strands behind her ear, she headed out of her room after tugging a pair of white socks on.   
  
     Stepping into the hallway, she glanced at the watch she had grabbed as she left the room. 7:28am. Two minutes before she was due down for breakfast, for she had to leave at 8:00am for her mission at the school she had signed up in. Across her own room was Heero's room. He was supposed to be doing the mission with her, but for some reason his room was dark. Knocking quietly, she eased the door open enough for her to stick her head inside.   
  
     "Heero?" She called softly. She caught sight of the figure in the blankets on the bed in the room, and shook her head in wonder. Heero never slept in for missions. She padded silently over to the bed; gazing at the innocent face of the teen she had a **HUGE **crush on. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.   
  
     _ 'Heero doesn't like me and missions come first. He has to protect Relena from all the kidnappers and people, and the first priority for us all is peace. Snap out of this Katryna…_   
  
     "Hey Heero?" She said quietly. The Japanese youth was sleeping on his side, curled, his blankets at his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt, despite the cold November weather of Boston. There was about a meter of snow outside already. Katryna observed the muscles of Heero's upper body before she mentally smacked herself. She reached out hesitantly, and then firmly put her hand down on his shoulder, shaking him.   
  
     "Heero. Get up. Work time." She said softly. Heero mumbled incoherently and curled tighter. With a small smile, Katryna tried one last time.   
  
     "Heero, are you coming?"   
  
     There was no answer, as she expected. Katryna knew that Heero had mission over mission the past week, and hardly slept.   
  
     _ He needs rest…I can manage downloading files myself…_ She carefully tugged the blanket up higher to Heero's shoulders before she turned to the door. She paused, hand on the doorknob, and sighed.   
  
     "I really like you Heero. I wish you knew. I wish you cared, even just a little." She whispered. She turned the doorknob to exit when she heard a whisper that made her want to cry.   
  
     "Relena…" Heero said in his sleep.   
  
     Without another word or look, Katryna exited the room, closing it silently behind her. She took a moment to take a deep breath before heading toward the kitchen. Unaware of watching eyes, she walked on. As soon as she turned the corner, the figure emerged, brushing his hand through his hair.   
  
     "Damn you Heero." The person said under his breath.   
  
  
  
     "Good morning Quatre, Trowa." Katryna nodded as she sat down at her place at the dining table.   
  
     "Good morning Katryna." Quatre said with a smile. Trowa nodded to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Katryna thanked the cook for the slice of buttered toast and carrot muffin that she had for breakfast every morning.   
  
     "Quatre, Trowa?" Katryna broke the silence after a bit. Quatre looked up from his own breakfast, Trowa from his newspaper. "Could one of you two please drive me to school?"   
  
     "Where's Heero? I thought he was doing this with you?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "He's out like a light. He's had so many missions, and this one is a simple one with just about no risk, and even with risk, it's low. I can manage on my own, so I let him sleep. Couldn't wake him up."   
  
     "You didn't say the M word did you."   
  
     "No. It's all right. I can manage. Could I get a ride?"   
  
     "Sure. I'll give you a lift." Quatre smiled, drinking the last of his coffee. "Just give me a moment to get dressed for outside and grab the keys.   
  
     "Great." Katryna drank the last of her milk and stood.   
  
     "Don't worry Q, I'll give Katy a lift." Duo appeared at the door, already dressed, twirling the keys to Quatre's Acura.   
  
     "Duo! You went into my room again?"   
  
     "Yea. Nothing special. I only grabbed the keys." Duo grinned, and Quatre smiled, shaking his head.   
  
     "Well, do you need breakfast Duo? Or can we go now?" Katryna asked, tugging her coat on.   
  
     "We can go now. I'll grab breakfast outside."   
  
     "All right. Thanks. I'll see you guys later then." Katryna waved, fingers splayed in her usual parting signal, her thumb, index and middle fingers out, the other two fingers closed, her palm facing the friends she was leaving.   
  
     "Bye, careful Katryna!" Quatre said. Trowa nodded again.   
  
     "I will." Katryna followed Duo out to the front door. Tugging on her running shoes, she shouldered her bag with a grunt. Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
     "What have you got in there?" He asked, nodding to the servant who opened the door, waiting for them to exit so she could close the door after them.   
  
     "Half my locker of books. Grade nine is hard. They just pile everything onto you. I had science homework, math homework and geography homework all piled in yesterday, not to mention English homework." Katryna tugged her open jacket tighter around herself, following Duo along the 50 meters to the garage to the right of the large house/mansion. (**A.N.** As usual, Quatre doesn't admit it is a mansion…*rolls eyes*)   
  
     Duo pulled her bag from her. "I'll take this for you. Take off your jacket."   
  
     "What?" Katryna stopped walking, her hand still on her bag, the bag dangling between both pairs of hands. "Why?"   
  
     "That coat isn't warm enough for you. Take mine for now, you can give it back to me when you get home today." Duo tugged the bag from Katryna's hands. It slipped easily into his grip, as Katryna wasn't paying attention to it. He held the bag with his left hand, shrugging off the right sleeve of his jacket before taking the bag to his right hand, taking off the jacket completely.   
  
     "What about you?"   
  
     "Don't worry, I'm only in the car. I'm warm enough here anyway." He tugged at her jacket. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late! Are you afraid that the jacket isn't fashionable for you?" Duo asked with a grin.   
  
     Katryna snapped out of her little debate of whether or not to accept Duo's offer. "Of course not! You know I love your clothes apart from the priest garb, that's too long for me! Otherwise, why did you lock your door to keep me from taking your other clothes?" Katryna asked with a grin herself.   
  
     "Oh yea. Almost forgot. Like that stopped you at all. You get in anyway. I swear I locked everything and you still came downstairs a couple days ago with MY navy sweatshirt!" Duo said with mock exasperation. He knew as well as Katryna that all her lock picking skills came from him. "Come on. You'll really be late."   
  
     "Thanks Duo!" Katryna shrugged off her jacket, shivering as the chilled air kissed her, and gratefully wrapped Duo's jacket around her. It was light, black, and not too puffy, and fit almost snuggly except it was a bit too long. The two climbed into the car, after Duo put Katryna's backpack into the trunk. Then, they started the 20-minute drive to the school.   
  
     Duo glanced at the quiet Katryna, who was looking out the window on her side. The sun shone on her light hair, making it seem almost golden, and the rays bathed her light skin. He noticed that she was deep in thought. Katryna was usually quiet, but she wasn't as reserved as Heero and Trowa. She wasn't the talkative kind of girl, like a lot of teenagers usually were.   
  
     "Something on your mind Ryna?" He asked, switching off the quiet radio that neither of them was listening to. It took a moment for her to answer.   
  
     "Just going over the mission in my head."   
  
     "Why didn't you wake Heero today?"   
  
     "He was really tired from all his other missions, I don't know why he has so many! He wouldn't wake up."   
  
     "You didn't say 'Mission' did you."   
  
     "No, I didn't say the M word, he would have woken right away."   
  
     "That's the point."   
  
     "Nah. I'll be fine. It's an easy mission."   
  
     By now, because Duo had taken so long to observe Katryna before he spoke, he was already nearing the school.   
  
     "Need me to pick you up?"   
  
     "That's fine Duo. I'll take the bus. I have a few errands to run later."   
  
     "Are you sure?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "Meeting a boyfriend?" He teased, knowing full well that Katryna didn't have a boyfriend. She turned, blushing.   
  
     "Of course not! I'm just going to get a computer program to update my laptop so it'll work better when it receives missions and when I write reports."   
  
     "Sure, and I'm the King of L1."   
  
     "You wish Duo!" Katryna tugged lightly on Duo's braid. "Thanks for the ride! I'll see you later! Promise I'll get you something before I return! I'll be back by, say, around 6? Yea. See you!" She leaned over, pecking Duo on the check. "Love ya lots Duo!" She hopped out of the car, pulled her bag from the trunk. Crossing the street to the school, she turned, winking and splaying her goodbye sign to Duo before she entered the school. Duo waited until she was out of sight before sighing and starting the car again. Unconsciously, he rubbed his cheek where Katryna had kissed him. Then, he headed to a café for breakfast. His stomach was calling him.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Katryna entered the house at 5:45, rubbing her cold, red nose and ears. Dropping her bag by the stairs, she tugged Duo's jacket collar higher to cover her ears until they warmed up, heading with a package over to the den. She passed Wufei in the hallway, and nodded in greeting to him. He returned the nod, walking up the stairs.   
  
     In the den, Katryna found Quatre and Trowa reading books, and Duo watching T.V   
  
     "I'm back."   
  
     "Successful mission?" Quatre asked, lowering his book.   
  
     "Yep. Got the transferred data in a pocket somewhere here, but I'm too cold to take it out right now. Br…it's freezing out there!" Katryna knelt down by the fireplace, warming her fingers in front of the glowing warmth before standing and sitting down on the couch beside Duo. She dropped the package into his lap. Duo looked up in surprise.   
  
     "What's this?"   
  
     "I promised to get you something, didn't I?" Katryna smiled.   
  
     _ 'Gods, she has a beautiful smile. _ Duo thought. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! I didn't think you actually would!" Duo opened the package, and his face lit up.   
  
     "All right! The only manga I'm missing to Ranma ½! I couldn't find it! Thanks Katy!"   
  
     "You're welcome! Glad you liked it! I was unsure if it was the right one, stood in the store for like, 20 minutes in front of all the Ranma books, holding this one. The other customer complained he wanted it, and the store manager told me either to buy or git. So I just bought it."   
  
     "Excellent! Thanks!"   
  
     "Good. Now, I really must do my homework. Duo, thanks for you jacket! I would've become an icicle if I was wearing my own coat!"   
  
     "No problem. Keep it. I have more coats, not like your only coat."   
  
     "Really?"   
  
     "In exchange for the manga, unless you mind that it's second hand?"   
  
     "Of course not! Thank you!" With a bright smile, Katryna left the den, picking up her bag and moving upstairs.   
  
     She entered her room, placing the bag on the floor by her desk before tugging off Duo's, or her new coat, and stretching. She pulled out the discs, and the computer program, setting it to load itself before walking into her bathroom to wash her face. When she came out, Heero was at standing inside her room, by the door, leaning against the wall.   
  
     "Hey Heero."   
  
     "You left without me." Heero said. His cobalt eyes flashed angrily.   
  
     "You had so many missions and I couldn't wake you up. I didn't want to be late, so I had to go."   
  
     "You did the mission solo." Heero deadpanned.   
  
     "Yea, it was easy and I finished it alone. It didn't take that long, and the security was way low. Easy to break in, it was a piece of cake." Katryna smiled as she sat down in front of her computer.   
  
     Heero moved so quickly Katryna didn't even notice he had moved. In moments, she was off her chair, the chair tipping over, and she was slammed against the wall roughly.   
  
     "Kat? Are you all right?" Quatre called up the stairs. Heero tilted his head toward his voice, glaring at Katryna.   
  
     "I'm fine Quatre! The chair just tipped over!" Katryna called, staring Heero in the eye.   
  
     "All right!"   
  
     "I'm only going to say this once. You will not do my part in missions, easy or not. You will not do your missions solo. No one will come after you if you get captured."   
  
     "Duo would. Anyone would."   
  
     "I wouldn't. You'd just be a war casualty. Don't ruin it for us because you were careless." With another warning glare, Heero let her go and walked out of her room.   
  
     "I was only doing you a favor. You were worn out." Katryna called after Heero, still leaning against the wall, fighting her tears. A slamming door answered her. She eased her door close, and righted her chair. The program was still downloading, but she pushed the laptop away, dropping her head into her hands.   
  
     "He's just cranky, only cranky." She told herself. "It's nothing…" But her tears flowed anyway.   
  
  
  
    And in his room, Heero leaned against his door. He knew he had treated Katryna badly. He knew he was hard to awaken. He knew that if Katryna had gotten caught, it would have been his fault, and he would have been the first one to go rescue her. He knew that it wasn't an obligation; he would have done it anyway. He knew he felt for the girl. But these feelings were completely alien to him. For once in his life, Heero Yuy was unsure if he had acted the right way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: How is THIS one???? I dunno..not beta read..as mentioned above..no time...hope u like...PLEASE review.....^.^ PLEASE!!!! WHO SAID "DAMN YOU HEERO."?!?!*hm..I wonder...any ideas?? Give it a go..tell me in a review..who do u think it is???* 


	2. The Mission Objectives

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Note beta-read, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable..ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! OMG!! **Death's Angel**!! SHH!!!! IT"LL HAPPEN!!! IT WILL!!! SHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Oh, and _'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 2: The Mission Objectives_**   
  
  
    During dinner, Katryna kept to herself, looking up only to answer Quatre and Duo's questions about the school, and the area. Heero, sitting across Katryna at the round table, watched the girl under his bangs. When Katryna looked up to see him watching, he glared warningly at her. Duo, while shoving food down his throat, managed to keep up constant chatter about his day, as he did every night. Before long, the quiet girl, with half her plate of spaghetti finished, put her fork down, downing the last of her orange juice.   
  
     "Excuse me, I'm full now. I have more reports to write, and I have to finish my homework. Quatre, would you mind if I borrowed your piano later?"   
  
     "Sure, what for? I didn't know you played! You never told us!"   
  
     "I play a bit by myself, never took lessons, just observed a bit. I know the notes and that's about it. I just wanted to take some free time, when I'm done my work, if it isn't too late."   
  
     "Go right ahead!"   
  
     "Hey Katy, you sure you're full?" Duo asked, eyeing her plate of food, despite the fact he was already on his second plate. There was no doubt Duo was the cooks favorite resident of them all, because no matter what, he always ate her food.   
  
     "Go ahead Duo." Katryna smiled before standing and exiting the dining room.   
  
  
  
  
     Once in her room, she picked up the mission file and the disc copy she had made for Heero, and crossed the hallway. She taped the file on Heero's closed door, tucking the disc in the pocket the folder provided on the cover, not bothering to leave a note. Heero would know what it is.   
  
     Re-entering her room, Katryna closed the door and sat down at her desk, slipping her own copy of the disc in, pen in hand. The mission was quite a long one; both she and Heero had to establish themselves in the school, waiting for the news of OZ sending the files and orders into the school computer. The whole document was split into what Heero and she had assumed to be about 7 parts, and this disc was only the 4th part. Scanning the data, skipping the usual boring beginning meant for anyone who crossed the wrong file, she went on, decoding the document as she went. Her eyes widened. This was the file about the objective of the mission, what they had been waiting for. There was no doubt the next file would be the date and time, thus meaning the document would only have 5 parts, not the assumed 7. She continued to scan the data, before her mouth dropped open and she stared at the screen, reading the mission statement over and over.   
  
  
_**//2873054937Mission Statement: Lightening Baron - kidnap Relena Peacecraft87304982683//**_   
  
  
     As sharp as her eyes were, she almost missed those words among the numbers around the coded words intended to throw off any other reader. It took a moment for the coding to be deciphered in her mind, and she was stunned. This was one heck of a mission. Heero would _**NOT**_ allow Relena to get kidnapped, the negative of this sentence strongly being emphasized. Scanning on, she read that the next file sent would be tomorrow morning. Closing her laptop, she sat back, thinking this over. Lightening baron meant Zechs Marquise, the brother of Relena Peacecraft. This meant Epyon would be at the battle. This also meant that Zechs somehow had access to the school, not to mention school computers. She would have to find that one out. Without another thought, she reopened her laptop, typing up all the information she knew, by her own code. _ 'Zechs Marquise and OZ was going to kidnap Relena Peacecraft.'_ The single thought ran through her head. Zechs being at the scene also meant that Heero may be distracted to a duel, which meant it would be up to her to save the Queen of the World. The girl she despised.   
  
     After another minute, Katryna heard Heero enter his room and close the door. Yawning, she finally shut down her laptop, turning to her simple math homework. Ninth grade was way too easy for her; the work was a bundle of endless review. Finishing after half an hour, she thanked God that she had finished her other work in class, under the desk as the teachers explained the work in each class.   
  
     She stood, walking toward the music room on the other end of the estate. In there, a grand piano stood alone, the other instruments in shelves and cupboards along the wall. The wall behind the piano was filled with music books. Sitting down at the piano, Katryna gazed at the familiar keys. She had lied to Quatre; she had always been a musician, before she had become a pilot. Placing her hands on the keys, it felt as natural as when she piloted her Gundam Angelwing. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and let her fingers run along the black and white keys, playing what her heart sang.   
  
     Quatre and Duo stood at the doorway, listening from the slightly ajar door.   
  
     "What is that?" Duo asked.   
  
     "A random song from her heart. Her feelings." Quatre responded. He had plenty of experience, using the piano to express his feelings, and he knew from listening that the song was one of hurt, anger, and silent agony.   
  
     "Sounds sad."   
  
     "Maybe. Let's leave her be for now." Quatre led the way away from the room. Duo lingered a moment before sighing and following the blond teen. His eyes darkened, his mind knowing that it was Heero who made Katryna feel this way. He had heard the exchange in Katryna's room. He couldn't believe Heero was so rough and mean. Katryna had been right. If she had been captured, he would be the first to go after. The girl was like a sister to him. If he could help it, no harm would go her way.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Heero too, read the mission. He glared at the screen with disgust. Now, he had to protect the annoying blond girl that stalked him, just for the sake of the world. He wished he could just kill her, but by doing that, the war would never end. His eyes narrowed, considering the fact Epyon would be there. He frowned in determination. His first objective was to secure Relena. The second was to make sure that he didn't engage in a duel with Epyon. The third and most important objective was to protect Katryna. And even if he failed the other objectives, he vowed that this was one he would not fail. Katryna was too important. Heero quietly took into account what had happened at dinner. The girl had been completely silent, and was suffering from inner turmoil. Over what, he didn't know. But he knew that it concerned him. He shook his head. This was no time to think about his feelings. He shut them out, locking them into another part of his mind. Writing his own report about what he knew so far, he didn't allow his mind to wander again.   
  
     Knocking on his door broke Heero from his concentration, just as he finished the report. He looked up as Duo entered, closing the door and flopping on the bed.   
  
     "Yo Heero." The braided youth said with a sigh.   
  
     "Hn. What do you want?"   
  
     "I want to talk to you."   
  
     "…"   
  
     Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Duo continued. "I passed by the music room. Katryna was playing a really sad song, something Quatre said came from her heart. I don't understand that kind of music, but it really was sad."   
  
     Heero's frowned, thinking this over. So his observation, as usual, was right. Duo continued talking, and he listened intently, although his posture showed that he wasn't paying much attention.   
  
     "I was at an OZ base on a mission last night. I overheard Zechs and Treize talking. By the way, Zechs is at your school. He has an interest in one of the pilots, the youngest one. Katryna. I just wanted to tell you to take care of her."   
  
     "Hn. If she gets captured, she won't talk. If they execute her, she'd only be another war casualty."   
  
     "One that is damn important to us. We need her. We need her skills."   
  
     "Her skills came from you. She's a replica of you."   
  
     "What?" Duo stood, eyes flashing. He was not in his usual, joking mood. "Do what you want, just don't let her get caught. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that wouldn't be a good thing. Take it as a mission."   
  
     "I won't take missions from you."   
  
     "Suit yourself. If you get her caught, you'll answer to the four of us." Duo stalked out of Heero's room." Once he was gone, Heero glared at the dark screen of his laptop. (Just a random thing to glare at…) Duo was right. Katryna was no replica of him, and she was a valuable member of the team. This just made his third objective more important, becoming his second one. If he dueled Epyon, it meant that he could distract Zechs from Katryna. He'll make sure that Katryna was responsible for saving Relena while he was fighting off any other enemies. He shook his head again. Why was that Relena so important anyway? In his mind, he could hear her call his name, and winced. He looked up at his own closed door when he heard Katryna enter her own room, and close the door. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 12:30. Might as well go to bed. He switched off his light and got into bed. Tomorrow would determine what kind of battle he would have with Zechs Marquise. He confirmed that he hated both Zechs and Relena. If Zechs showed any affection toward Katryna, he would personally give him the most slow and painful death he knew. And being the perfect soldier, he knew exactly what he could do. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, dreaming of a certain girl with light brown hair. The corners of his lips curled into a small smile.   
  
     In her own room, Katryna curled in her own bed. She made up her mind to make sure the mission orders read that Heero was to take care of Relena while she took care of the other suits, especially Epyon. This battle, no duel between Zechs and Heero was going to start. She'd make sure of that. And she fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: WELL!?! Thank you my reviewers!! Please, Review again!!! 


	3. To Heero's Knowledge

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable..ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...Action next chapter...promise...but I may not be too good at the battle scenes...   
  
Oh, and _'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 3: To Heero's Knowledge..._**   
  
  
     After observing the incoming mission files, both Heero and Katryna saw that the kidnapping was to take place the next night. They had found out that Zechs had been acting as the janitor at the school and the reason neither of them knew was because the janitors worked at night, after the school was emptied. Heero had been silently watching Katryna, but at the same time, Katryna avoided him, spending her time in the music room and the gym room of Quatre's mansion, if not in her own room. He sighed to himself as he stood guard at the door, watching for anyone as Katryna erased the last of their hacking trails. Heero was better at hacking and Katryna did the double check of covering their trails. Once finished, she rose silently from her seat, glancing around the room to see if anything else was disturbed. The two silently left the school.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "I'll send the report to Dr. J to confirm the mission." Katryna mumbled as she and Heero walked up the stairs and down the hall to their rooms. Heero stopped, and she turned in question.   
  
     "I'll do it." Heero said. He needed to make sure he was able to keep both Katryna and the annoying Peacecraft princess safe. Katryna shook her head.   
  
     "Let me do it for once." She said firmly. Without another word, she entered her room, closing the door. Heero entered his own room as well. _ 'The chances are just as well, Dr. J would most likely allow me to take care of the suits as Zero is stronger than Angelwing.' _ He reasoned with himself. He did not allow his mind to take in other options, even though he knew they were there. He didn't have a choice; Katryna had probably already sent the files. With a shake of his head, he dropped his backpack. Picking up some clothes, he headed for the shower.   
  
     In her room, Katryna also dropped her bag and sat down in front of her laptop. Determined, she typed up the report. She added a request to the end of the report.   
  
_**//29874638373483Angelwing requests to duel, Zero to rescue victim9362803934684//**_   
  
     Soon after she sent the reports and that message, another file came through, and Katryna knew Heero would also receive that file. She crossed her fingers, hoping the Doctor accepted her request.   
  
_**//4039324847892 Mission Statement: Zero retrieve victim and protect9429289094786 Angelwing to back Zero and destroy enemy**_   
  
     Hearing Heero's door open, Katryna quickly locked her door and typed her acceptance to the mission as Heero tried the knob and knocked at her door.   
  
     "One minute Heero!"   
  
     "Katryna." Heero growled through the door. "Open the door."   
  
     Katryna didn't answer, moving quickly to type and send the message to the doctor.   
  
_//3939268949 **Angelwing Code 821707 - M I S S I O N A C C E P T E D - **57294784893//_   
  
     Sending the message, Katryna shut her laptop and opened the door. Heero pushed past her, opening her laptop.   
  
     "Heero! That's my laptop! What are you doing?" Katryna asked, moving push Heero away. She knew exactly what Heero was doing: checking if she accepted the mission. "What's going on? Is there a virus or something?"   
  
     "The mission." Heero said, looking icily into her eyes. Katryna frowned in confusion. _ 'Thank God for drama class.' _ She thought.   
  
     "Yea, the mission, I already accepted it. I wonder why Dr. J wanted me to fight this time. Maybe you fight too often ne Heero."   
  
     "It's too dangerous. I'm taking your part. You'll take mine."   
  
     "I already typed my acceptance Heero. I can fight. You know that. I haven't fought in a long time and I'm doing it this time." Katryna said, keeping eye contact with Heero's cobalt eyes. Something flashed quickly in his eyes, but disappeared before Katryna could identify it. Muttering a curse under his breath, Heero stormed out of her room, slamming his own door. Katryna flinched, just as Duo walked by.   
  
     "What's up Ryna? How's my favorite girl been eh? How was your day?" Duo asked with a big grin, deliberately messing up Katryna's hair.   
  
     "Good Duo. And I'm not your favorite girl, you have your girlfriends!" Katryna smiled innocently back at Duo, sticking her tongue out when Duo made a face.   
  
     "Them? Only for the sake of missions, yuck! All those rich snobby girls! Nah, I would definitely…" Duo pushed her door shut with his heel. "I would definitely like you better." He dropped his grin, and a predatory smirk cross his face. Katryna drew back, noticing this. Suddenly, Duo lunged at her, pushing her onto the ground.   
  
     "Duo?" She choked out when the oxygen in her lungs whooshed out from the impact of her back to the floor.   
  
     "I'll be gentle Ryna…"   
  
     Katryna's eyebrows rose when she realized what he was talking about. "Don't you dare Duo Maxwell!"   
  
     Suddenly, Duo's grin slipped back into place and he laughed. "What were you thinking? Man, I got you there, drama class pays off again!" He proceeded to tickle the girl. Katryna, extremely ticklish, squirmed, giggling.   
  
     "Duo! I TOLD YOU NO!"   
  
     Duo stopped. "You mean you knew what I was going to do?" His expression drooped when he thought his little prank didn't work.   
  
     Katryna took that moment to flip him off of her and pushed him to the ground. "No, but I needed that distraction to return your favor." She tickled the braided American with no mercy. He choked with laughter.   
  
     "I…Ahahahahahahaa surrender…RYNA!" Duo gasped between laughs.   
  
     After a few minutes of merciless attack, Katryna rose, laughing herself. "Duo, never let your guard down…" She said, sitting at her desk again.   
  
     "I didn't. I just let you have fun." Duo panted, breathless from laughing. He flopped down onto her bed. "So, new mission?"   
  
     "Yup. This time, I get to fight. This is excellent."   
  
     Duo sat up, looking Katryna directly in the eyes. Katryna frowned at Duo's serious expression.   
  
     "Duo? Something wrong?"   
  
     Duo snapped out of his reverie. "Uh, no. Just be careful Ryna, k?"   
  
     "You know I will. Now shoo, I have homework to do and I have to shower. I'll talk to you later on." Katryna tugged Duo to his feet and pushed him out of the room. He grinned again.   
  
     "All right. Teach me to play the piano tonight."   
  
     "We'll see. I don't think you have the patience to sit there with me for long…"   
  
     "HEY! I RESENT TH-" The closing of Katryna's door and her laughing cut him off. He shook his head, and headed back to his room.   
  
     In his own room, Heero listened, jealous at how well the two got along. He didn't want Katryna fighting; he wanted to protect her from the enemies, and especially Zechs, from what he heard from Duo. The American may not be right, but he didn't want to risk it. _ 'After this mission, I'll act on my emotions and tell her. At least then I know for sure that she will or won't return my feelings, and I don't have to think about it anymore.' _ He vowed to himself. _ 'And I definitely won't let any enemy get their hands on her, for any reason. I'll protect you Katryna…' _ Heero's train of thought stopped. For the first time, it occurred to him.   
  
  
  
     None of them knew Katryna's last name…or her past.   
  
  
  
     Quickly, Heero did a search, but found nothing. He should have known that Katryna would have deleted everything. It was a mandatory task for all the pilots so no one could trace them according to their description if they were ever seen. This meant that even though some of the OZ soldiers recognized them, they would have no information of them in any database. It occurred to Heero that he didn't even know if Katryna's name was really Katryna, if her personality wasn't simply acting. He didn't know anything for sure. How did the Perfect Soldier let his guard down?   
  
     Taking into account the information that he knew from Katryna, Heero searched back to the birth dates of girls of A.C 181. Easily hacking into the database with all the information, as well as photos of the person, he looked up A.C 181. He scanned the records, all 256 people. The few that were named Katryna did not match the Katryna he knew. Starting from the first page again, he concentrated on just the pictures. He was about to give up when one picture caught his eye: a little girl, maybe 8, with specific hazel eyes and light brown hair. It was the closest match in his search all night. Looking at the name, his eyes narrowed.   
  
     **Kataryna McKnowan. **   
  
     Heero knew that name. The McKnowans were a rich family, much like the Peacecraft family. He did a quick search. An article quickly came up.   
  
     _ The daughter of the McKnowans, betrothed to Peacecraft Prince, vanished. No clues found. _   
  
     Looking at the date, Heero saw that it was November, A.C 190, meaning Katryna would have been 9 years old. The next article came two months later, January A.C 191, about the McKnowans and Peacecraft becoming rivals, competing in everything from business to family. This meant that Katryna had been a peace offering. That's why Zechs had a particular interest in Katryna. A few articles later showed an event he too remembered, being 12 years old at the time, training with Dr. J already. Unknown people had bombed the McKnowan property, and there were no survivors, no witnesses. Two thoughts came to Heero's mind at this point: The Peacecrafts did it, and any witnesses had been silenced, either forcefully, or with money. No one would turn down a large sum of money, especially from the powerful Peacecraft family. He would have to see what Zechs had to say tomorrow, and see what else he could find.   
  
     But more importantly, he had to somehow protect Katryna from all of this. Exposing the news would bring her harm. If this Kataryna really was the Katryna he knew, it meant that Zechs knew who she was, most likely. And the battle would be a tough one. Epyon wouldn't let them go that easily. The mission was becoming more than a simple mission to retrieve a victim. Heero didn't like this one bit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Well? Action will be coming soon…please review!!! ^.^ Thank you reviewers!!! All ideas welcome, if I use them, you'll be credited…any requests on what you want to see? Do you want Heero and Katryna to get together? Or Duo and Katryna? Or Zechs and Katryna???!?! 


	4. The Not-So-Simple-Mission

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...O.k, it was requested that I put in a scene where Duo discusses Katryna's fighting with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Well, I can do that, but if you can, PLEASE tell me what kind of reaction you want. I'll do what I think, and tell me if you like! O.k? O.k!   
  
Oh, and _'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 4: The Not-So-Simple Mission_**   
  
  
     Heero sat up in his bed. It was 5 in the morning, and he hadn't had any sleep. The thought of Katryna being betrothed to Zechs was running crazily in his head. He remembered his vow to tell her how he felt after this mission, but now he wasn't so sure. Why did Katryna never mention this? The first time he had met Katryna, was about two months after he had met the other pilots, and they had all moved in to Quatre's mansions. That was about three months ago, and since Katryna's birthday was sometime then, it meant she had been 13 when she had arrived. So what happened between her ages 9 to then, and now? But if she had been acting, unless her acting was really good, someone would have caught it. Another thought came into his mind.   
  
     _ 'Amnesia…'_   
  
     That wouldn't be surprising. Heero bet that her disappearance had been from being kidnapped. He glanced at the clock again. It was 8; he realized he had finally been drifting to sleep in between his own thoughts. Washing up and getting dressed, he exited his room to eat breakfast. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were already there, Duo was probably not awake, and he had heard Katryna rummaging in her room, so she would be down soon.   
  
     "Good morning Heero." Quatre said. He nodded first to the blond in greeting, and then to Trowa, who returned the nod.   
  
     "Mission tonight right?" Quatre asked as the Japanese youth as he sat down. Heero nodded. The next few minutes were silent until a shriek brought all three of their attention to the doorway. Quatre stood immediately. It was Katryna who had shrieked, but he also heard running feet and Duo's voice. He shook his head, and then looked up startled as the dining room door slammed open and someone grabbed his shoulders, ducking behind him.   
  
     "Quatre! Help me!"   
  
     "You cannot escape the great Shinigami! Come here and accept your fate like a man!" Duo was right behind Katryna, and now stood a meter in front of Quatre, Katryna hiding behind the blond. Katryna's head peeked over Quatre's shoulder.   
  
     "I'm NOT a man!" Katryna retorted.   
  
     Wufei snorted. "So she knows. Weakling women should not be fighting in the war. They are useless."   
  
     The next moment, Wufei was on the ground, dazed, Katryna glaring at him from above.   
  
     "I DARE you to say that again in my face oh so brave warrior." Katryna snapped. Wufei didn't speak, and Katryna sat down in her seat, next to Trowa, taking a drink of her milk, and started on her usual buttered toast.   
  
     "Ooh, Wu-man taking down by a weakling!" Duo taunted from his own seat before he started eating.   
  
     "So what plans do you have for your mission Katryna?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow at Wufei, who was still on the ground. Trowa got up and helped the Chinese youth up.   
  
     "Injustice." Wufei muttered, glaring at Katryna.   
  
     "I know." Katryna said frowning thoughtfully at Wufei. "Justice can sometimes be a bad thing. If you like it too much and it comes back to you, it bites you hard." Hearing this, Wufei glared even harder at her, then at Duo, who was choking on his food from laughter. Katryna smiled and turned to Quatre. "By the way, good morning, Quatre, Trowa, Heero. As for the mission, well, can't tell you much, but we're just off to save the Queen of the World. Which reminds me, I got to get to school. I have an errand to run before class. So I better be leaving now." Katryna stood, swallowing the rest of her toast. "Heero, are you coming?"   
  
     "Hn." Heero stood too.   
  
     "Have a good day guys! We'll be back after school, then out right after for the mission, so I'll see you tomorrow morning! Bye!" Katryna smiled, and winked at Duo, who was shaking his head, and followed Heero out of the door.   
  
  
  
     Once in the car, Heero glanced at Katryna, who caught his eye.   
  
     "Heero?"   
  
     "Katryna, I want to ask you something."   
  
     "Don't bother Heero. I accepted the mission, and I'm finishing it. I'm not taking your place, and you aren't taking mine either. I'll survive anything that comes. I'm only going to be backup, I won't pick any fights."   
  
     "This isn't about that. Listen to me."   
  
     "All right…" Katryna wondered what it might be, feeling a bit unnerved. Why was Heero acting like that? He was actually making conversation!   
  
     "Before you met us, where did you live? Do you remember your family?"   
  
     Katryna was silent for a while. "Why?"   
  
     "Well, we know all of us are like orphans. Wufei's colony was destroyed, I don't know my past, Quatre has 29 sisters, Trowa came from mercenary camp and circus, and Duo is an orphan. What about you?"   
  
     "I…don't know. For as long as I lived, I don't remember anything before I was around 10. Someone took me in off the streets, and allowed me to go to school, then a year later, I was taken into training by Dr. J."   
  
     Heero frowned. "Dr. J trained me. So how come I never saw you?"   
  
     "I don't know. My birthday was set to the day I was taken off the streets of L1, and Dr. J only showed up once in a while for a few hours. That's it."   
  
     "So you didn't train full time."   
  
     Katryna shook her head and sighed. "I'd do anything to know my past."   
  
     "Don't be so sure." Heero muttered. He ignored Katryna's confused look.   
  
     The rest of the ride was silent.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     The day went by slowly, as it usually does when you are anticipating something. Katryna was patiently waiting for the mission, waiting to fight, for once in over two months. She had been training, but the missions just never came. She was ready for just about anything. Just about. But inside, she asked herself if she really wanted to carry out the mission. She didn't like Relena; the blond was always after Heero, and looked down at her for some reason she never figured out. But if it made Heero happy, she'd do it. Anything for the one you love. (** Quoted from Duo from Endless Waltz**)   
  
     Heero was watching Katryna from behind her in the English class. The two had decided to stay together so if anything happened, they would at least be together to back each other up. He was even more worried now, thinking to the incoming mission. For him, time was passing much too fast. He had no way of persuading Katryna not to fight, to trade positions with him. He knew Katryna wouldn't accept the "it's a better advantage" talk, even he himself didn't believe in that. Katryna was capable of defeating mobile suits. Katryna was most likely able to defeat Epyon, if she played her cards right and fought the right way. But Katryna being caught off guard with her past would make her completely vulnerable. Zechs may use that to his own advantage. The bell rang, and the two got up, heading back for the mansion. Again, the car ride was silent.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Duo was quiet as he watched the two Gundams disappear into the night from the doorway of the hangar.   
  
     "Duo, are you all right?"   
  
     Duo turned to see Quatre. "No Q, I need to talk to all four of you. Now."   
  
     "What's this about?" Quatre asked as they gathered in the living room.   
  
     "I was messing on Heero's lap top today. I found some files he did. It was on Katryna, or whom I think is Katryna. The person's name is Kataryna McKnowan. I'm sure we all know what happened to the McKnowans." Duo said. Everyone nodded.   
  
     "You mean, Katryna is Kataryna McKnowan…?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded.   
  
     "Unless Heero's information is wrong. There was more though. It says Zechs and this Kataryna were in an arranged marriage. But then Kataryna disappeared. Later on, the McKnowans were wiped out, but the girl was never found. Any ideas?"   
  
     "Why'd this come up?"   
  
     "This mission. Heero is to save Relena from Zechs. Katryna is the backup part. She's to fight off the troops. Alone. While Heero leaves with Relena. Epyon and Zechs will be there."   
  
     "Why are we worried exactly?" Quatre asked, somewhat confused.   
  
     "If Katryna never spoke about it, she may not know either. She doesn't seem to ever talk about her past. She may be missing it…" Duo said.   
  
     "Which means if Zechs knows this, he may use it to his advantage to catch Katryna off guard." Trowa finished. Duo nodded. Wufei was silent before he spoke up.   
  
     "But what's in it for Zechs?" He asked.   
  
     "McKnowans are famous. They're rich. The bank holds their stuff. He'd get it all, as rich as he is. There may be something about Katryna we don't know either…" Duo sighed, leaning back on the couch.   
  
     "Do we know where they are exactly?" Trowa asked quietly. No one answered. "If we don't, what can we do?"   
  
     "I'll link up with Heero in a while. I know their destination is considerably far, and I doubt Heero would link up right away anyway. If Heero knows, he'll be cautious." Quatre said. "But that's all I know."   
  
     "What makes you think he cares?" Duo asked the Arabian.   
  
     "I just think so. There isn't anything else we can do."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     In the OZ base of Southern Africa, Zechs smiled to himself, his mask in place over his head.   
  
     "My Princess Kataryna McKnowan. You will be mine very soon, and once you know the story…your family possessions will be mine as well…and everything you don't know about."   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Who knows how greedy Zechs is? He may be quite OOC here, but…well…it goes with the story…so there…sorry I lied, no action, but I had to fill in a reviewer's request…hope it was o.k…And I have more questions here. I want to make either Katryna's past very important, or give her some kind of supernatural power that will 'come out' when she reaches age 16. Which one?? Please give me a response! I hope next part will be out tomorrow too…wait for "Part 5: Caught Off Guard"! 


	5. Caught Off Guard

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...*groan*! I dun have too many answers for the question I had…please people…I'm stuck!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 5: Caught Off Guard_**   
  
  
     Katryna, in her own Gundam, was checking the suit's stats as she traveled to her destination by autopilot. Silently anticipating the battle, she looked up, surprised, when Heero's voice broke into her silent thoughts. She confirmed that she was completely ready for battle before looking up to Heero's face on the left screen of the cockpit.   
  
     "Sorry 01, I didn't catch that."   
  
     "I said we're nearing South Africa. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."   
  
     "Roger. I'm ready. What's Relena doing here again?"   
  
     "She's visiting the children there for a charity fund. We have to land outside of South Africa, and go on by foot. We'll watch her speech, and follow her and make sure she gets safely to her shuttle and back to the Sank Kingdom. We're expecting her to be taken either right after her speech, or on her shuttle. Be prepared for anything."   
  
     "All right. I am, we discussed this. There's one point we're missing; if we do get her, how do we transport her?"   
  
     "In my Gundam."   
  
     "She'll be sitting on ya." Katryna would have laughed at that if she didn't dislike the whiny princess so much.   
  
     "She'll be sitting sideways in the seat. I'll be on the ground in front to control the gundam."   
  
     "But you don't have any harnesses!" Katryna raised an eyebrow.   
  
     "I won't die. The cockpit isn't big. I can balance myself. I know what I'm doing."   
  
     "If you say so…"   
  
     "Heero! Katryna!" Quatre's voice broke into their conversation, and both pilots booted up a link.   
  
     "Something wrong Quatre?" Katryna asked. "We're on a tight schedule, make it quick."   
  
     "Heero, you know Katryna's disadvantages!"   
  
     "Excuse me Quatre?" Katryna was surprised that Quatre was talking to Heero as if she wasn't there. The blond was rarely so…rude…   
  
     "Who's been on my laptop?" Heero ground out.   
  
     "Duo. Heero, what are you going to do?"   
  
     "Nothing. We're there, over and out."   
  
     "Heero!" Quatre cried as Heero severed the connection. The other pilots in the room looked at each other.   
  
     "Heero won't take care of her. He said she'd just be a war casualty." Duo stood. "You traced them Quatre?"   
  
     "South Africa, eastern border."   
  
     "Roger that. C'mon Trowa." It had been decided that if they knew the location, Duo and Trowa would follow as back up. It was world news that Relena was doing a speech there anyway. They had to move fast.   
  
     Meanwhile, as Katryna and Heero landed and hid their Gundams, Katryna turned to Heero.   
  
     "My disadvantages? What was that about Heero?"   
  
     "Nothing. Just concentrate on the mission at hand." Heero ignored her, walking ahead of her toward the building where Relena was to make her speech. With a sigh, Katryna followed him.   
  
     As they neared the building, Katryna felt uneasy, as if she were being watched. She moved quicker, closer to Heero, whispering without moving her lips.   
  
     "Traced. If confronted, split. Meet up in air."   
  
     Heero nodded slightly to show Katryna that he understood. But no one confronted them, and they went on as if they didn't know there was a watcher. Once they had passed the guards at the front of the building, Katryna stood at the corner of one side of the building, eyes alert for anything, as Heero watched Relena from an open window. Hearing a sound to her left, she turned, looking into the darkness for the source. The next second, a hand was on her shoulder. She spun around with a surprised gasp to see a man with a trench coat on, a hat shadowing his face.   
  
     "Excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" Katryna didn't recognize the voice.   
  
     "And you mister?" She carefully made her voice higher.   
  
     "I'm looking for a friend I was supposed to meet here."   
  
     Katryna stepped back, into the shadows, waiting for the man to move closer and out of Heero's view before he could see the spying youth. As predicted, the man stepped closer in front of her to keep sight of her. He gave no indication of noticing Heero. "Well?" He asked. Katryna tapped a button at the side of her watch/communicator. Heero glanced at his similar watch when it shook silently and the screen displayed a red dot. Someone was talking to Katryna.   
  
     "I'm waiting for someone too."   
  
     "Might your name be Katryna?" The man asked. Katryna's eyes widened in surprise as her mask slipped momentarily before she forced it back into place.   
  
     "Wrong person sir. The name's Rachel. Excuse me. I'm going inside." Not waiting for an answer, Katryna pushed past the man, walking out into the open. Heero saw this, and turned back to watch Relena. She was just finishing her speech, and he too, moved toward the side of the building where he could watch her get into her shuttle that was in the backfield of said building.   
  
     The man smiled in the shadows. He too, headed in the opposite direction of both Heero and Katryna. On his way, he discarded his hat and trench coat. The moon glinted off his white/silver mask.   
  
     Katryna made sure that the man hadn't been following her before she doubled back to follow him. She saw Heero walk toward the backfield, and knew Relena was finished with her speech and would be leaving soon, but she had to find out who the man was. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the reflection of the moon's eerie rays on a glint of white metal. Zechs Marquise. _ 'But how did he know who I was…?' _ She didn't have time to think when someone from behind her pulled her back by her wrist.   
  
     "What do you think you're doing?!" Heero whispered fiercely. "We have to get back to the Gundams now! The shuttle is preparing to launch!" He let go of her arm when another voice broke into their silent stare.   
  
     "Hey! Who are you two? Show yourselves!" A man, most likely a guard, yelled. Without wasting a moment, Heero once again grabbed Katryna's arm, tugging her with him at a dead sprint. Surprised, Katryna tripped and sprawled ungracefully to the ground. She could hear the man nearing them as she tried to get up, but she had twisted her ankle. The next moment, she was up against the wall, Heero's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprised, crossing to see Heero's icy eyes staring at her, before she closed her eyes in understanding. Heero too, closed his eyes.   
  
     "What the hell? Just a couple of teenagers making out! You two get out of here!" The man shouted, giving Heero a push before turning and jogging back toward wherever he came from. Heero gave no indication of caring until the man was far enough and Katryna pushed him away. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush.   
  
     "Sorry." Heero said gruffly. He licked his lips, still tasting her lips on his before snapping out of his reverie. "We're late. We have to get going. Can you walk?"   
  
     Katryna straightened from the wall, testing her ankle. Pain shot up her leg and she winced, but nodded nevertheless. "Yea. I'm fine. I'll only slow you down. Hurry and I'll meet you up there. We have to finish this first."   
  
     Heero nodded, and started running toward his Gundam. Katryna tried to follow, but winced at the pain. She paused a moment, rubbing her ankle for a moment before deciding to totally numb and ignore the pain. But to her surprise, as she started to run again, the pain was gone. She'd have to figure that out later. In the distance, she heard shouting, and knew that the shuttle was in trouble. A moment later she heard a bang. Quickly scaling her Gundam, she glanced at an overview of the area. Wing Zero was fighting off the many suits that were trying to near Relena's shuttle and bring it down.   
  
     _ 'That's my mission…' _ She quickly took off on her own Gundam, and was at the battle scene in seconds.   
  
     "Heero, get the shuttle to land then take Relena. I'll cover for you. GO!"   
  
     "Ninmu Ryoukai." Heero responded. (**A.N.** Mission accepted…) Wing Zero headed off closer to the shuttle. Katryna turned her attention to the suits, slashing any of them that got too close to the shuttle. She kept an eye on the left screen, watching Heero aid the shuttle's landing, and maneuver the Gundam closer to it, blocking any human gunfire from the shuttle. Heero exited the gundam, moving at breakneck speed to the shuttle door that opened. Relena flung her arms around Heero, and Heero pushed her off, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him toward the Gundam.   
  
     "Katryna." Another voice cut into her split concentration and another screen appeared on her contact window. A man with a mask appeared.   
  
     "Zech's Marquise. Why are you after Relena Peacecraft?"   
  
     "I want a little family reunion with my little sister, my beloved Katryna."   
  
     "Liar. My name is Rachel."   
  
     "Your name is neither. You are Kataryna McKnowan, and you are betrothed to Milliardo Peacecraft. I do want a family reunion. To marry you, in the presence of my little sister Relena."   
  
     "My name is NOT Kataryna McKnowan!" Katryna cried. She didn't know who the McKnowans were, especially with her amnesia of her early childhood, but for some reason, that the name McKnowan was familiar to her. She shook her head, glancing again in Heero's direction. The Gundam had just started up, and was slashing at all the mobile suits that Katryna had stopped covering, trying to make an escape.   
  
     "My beloved, you do not know who you are…you are mine, Kataryna McKnowan. No matter how you deny it, it is the truth. Come with me, we'll do a DNA scan. Then we'll know for sure, won't we?"   
  
     "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Katryna severed the connection, and turned to help Heero.   
  
     "Go Heero! I'm still covering you!" Katryna slashed at another mobile suit that was heading for Zero's back with her saber. "I'm right behind you Heero!" The next moment, Heero had shot out of view, just as an explosion threw Katryna against her control panel, despite the safety restraints holding her.   
  
     "You can't protect them Katryna. You can only do that if you either kill us all, or surrender to me." Zechs voice once again rang in Katryna's ears.   
  
     "I'll do anything for my past but I won't EVER surrender to you!" Katryna screamed, throwing her Gundam forward into Epyon, jarring both pilots. Zechs laughed.   
  
     "You can't hurt me my princess." The other mobile suits swarmed around her, and she tried in vain to fight them all.   
  
     "I'm NOT Kataryna McKnowan!"   
  
     "You are." Another voice said. To her surprise, Katryna herself realized that the voice came from her own head. "You are Kataryna McKnowan, 14 years old, the heir of the McKnowan possessions since the death of your family, and the only remaining heir to the McKnowan powers."   
  
     "No I'm not!" Katryna screamed, trying to chase the voice from her head as she fought.   
  
     "Katryna!" Duo also cut into her concentration, as did Trowa.   
  
     "Retreat Katryna!" Trowa ordered.   
  
     "Come with me Kataryna McKnowan. You are mine."   
  
     Pain seared in Katryna's head and blood.   
  
     "The pain you feel, I control. Simply surrender, and it'll leave."   
  
     "Katryna!" Duo called again. "Katryna, listen to me! Don't do anything, just retreat!"   
  
     "Duo…" Katryna whispered as she watched both Duo and Trowa fight, unconsciously lowering her Gundam to the ground.   
  
     "There's a good girl Kataryna. Now stand and exit your Gundam with your hands up." Zechs ordered.   
  
     "Don't do it Katryna!" Trowa said, trying to break whatever spell was holding Katryna. She paid no attention.   
  
     "I'm not Kataryna McKnowan…I'm Katryna…aren't I?" Katryna asked herself. She didn't hear anything else, but her own thoughts. Her distraction gave Zechs the time he needed to work.   
  
     "GO!" He signaled the order. Within seconds, all the suits left Deathscythe and Heavyarms, heading toward Katryna's silent and motionless Gundam.   
  
     "Katryna!" Duo called, flying toward the helpless girl.   
  
     "That isn't wise Duo Maxwell." Zech's voice stopped the American. "I can have her killed, right now." Duo and Trowa watched helplessly as soldiers climbed Katryna's Gundam. Duo gave it one last go.   
  
     "KATRYNA!"   
  
     Katryna's head snapped up. "Duo!" She cried, trying to start of Gundam. But the door opened by the emergency switch outside, and soldiers grabbed her, pulling her out. Something hit the back of her head, and she fell unconscious, left to her last thoughts. _ 'I'm not Kataryna McKnowan…am I?' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: O.k This may have been kinda confusing...or very, but...I'm working hard! I hope it is liked!!! Please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Next part out soon I hope! ^.^ Should I make Heero go save Katryna? Or make him a meanie...?? 


	6. Rescuing Katryna...now Nameless

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...*groan*! I dun have too many answers for the question I had…please people…I'm stuck!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 6: Rescuing Katryna...now Nameless _**   
  
  
     "Trowa. Where's Katryna?" Heero had finally been able to link back to the Heavyarms pilot. Relena was sitting behind him, in the seat of Wing Zero, and Heero himself was kneeling on the ground. Trowa didn't answer, and Heero got impatient. "Trowa!"   
  
     "She got caught Heero!" Trowa snapped. It was very unlike Trowa's nature. Heero swore in his mind. He had been careless. He shouldn't have left. It was his mission to save Relena, but he could have stayed behind to help until he had absolutely no choice. But something had told him to listen to Katryna; he didn't know what. _ 'This is all my fault!' _ His inner mind screamed at him.   
  
     "I'm dropping Relena off at the Sank Kingdom with Noin. Then we'll gather." Heero cut off the connection.   
  
     "Heero…" Relena started. "I knew you would come for me."   
  
     "Relena, I'll say it again. I did it because it was a mission."   
  
     "I knew I was important to you."   
  
     Heero resisted the urge to through the blond princess out of his Gundam right then. He made a note to himself to thoroughly clean his cockpit as soon as they had rescued Katryna. And he started plotting in his mind, ignoring every one of the princess's words. He would need more information, the location of where Katryna was being kept, and a good plan. Something came to his mind, and he nodded to himself, determined. But he would need the others' help.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "Do what? That simple? That's crazy! You're walking into a tiger's mouth!" Duo exclaimed. "Look man, I want to get Katryna outta there as much as you want to, but that's deadly. Why would you do that? What happened to the better plans?"   
  
     "Duo's right Heero. We can't just grab a few of Noin's uniforms and walk in there. We'll need ID and a map of the base. We don't even know where she is! Then we need an escape route and all that. We can't rush it!" Quatre added.   
  
     "There's something more than a simple marriage. There isn't any time to waste." Heero said firmly, already sending the request of 5 uniforms to Noin. "Anything he says to her may expose us."   
  
     "Then you'd only silence her Heero. We need another plan."   
  
     "If you 4 aren't going, I'll do it alone." Heero turned to his computer at the sound of the beep. Noin's message had already arrived. "I'm going to pick up the uniforms from the Sank Kingdom. Be back in two hours. We'll take 30 minutes to review, and leave tomorrow night." Heero left before anyone could say anything else.   
  
     "We need another plan!" Duo insisted.   
  
     "I agree…" Trowa said. Wufei nodded. And the four set their heads together for another plan.   
  
  
  
    

***

  
  
  
  
     Exactly one hour and 45 minutes later, the four sat back, still with no clue what to do.   
  
     "Now that you think about it, if we can get the ID and all, we can simply walk into the base after all…it may actually be the best way…" Duo admitted. The others nodded, just as Heero entered.   
  
     "O.k. We're with you Heero. Tomorrow night?"   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     Just then, there was a phone call. Quatre picked it up on audio.   
  
     "Hello?"   
  
     "Pilot 04. This is Zechs Marquise. I understand that you have lost a valuable person from your Gundam team?"   
  
     "No, we haven't." Heero said.   
  
     "Ah, Pilot 01. Maybe I can get you concerned by telling you that the girl is completely safe with minor injuries. She is perfectly healthy for the wedding in two nights." With that, the line was cut off.   
  
     "We need to work really fast then. How do we find out where they are?" Duo asked before anyone else could move.   
  
     "I'm ahead of you Duo." Heero said dryly, looking out of the window.   
  
     "What are you talking about Heero?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "She's in England. I traced her by our watches because we were still linked from the mission earlier."   
  
     "Good. Then we'll go in at the shift, find her, and get out."   
  
     "Will she be well enough to pilot Angelwing?" Duo asked.   
  
     "Most likely. She won't be injured too much. Zech's wouldn't have it, at least I don't think."   
  
     "We'll leave in the morning and set up there. We'll watch the shifts and move in at night." Quatre said.   
  
     "Right. Get some rest then everyone." Trowa added.   
  
  
  
    

***

  
  
  
  
     Meanwhile, at the OZ base, Katryna was sitting on a hard wooden chair, her arms tied behind her and the chair. Her shoulders were tired, but she gave no indication. She simply had her eyes closed, trying to figure a way out. In a little cell with only a bit of light, and the see through bars like a prison, she had considerably little hope. There were two guards at the cell door anyway, and another one on the inside. She had struggled earlier, but stopped when she realized it would do nothing but hurt her. Footsteps came near, and she bowed her head, memorizing the pattern and weight of the person.   
  
     "Kataryna McKnowan…" The door opened and the footsteps came nearer to her, and stopped in front of her. She gave no movement. A hand moved a tilted her head up.   
  
     "You will look at me when I speak to you." The voice warned. She opened one hazel eye that was dark with partial rage. Zechs Marquise.   
  
     "My name isn't Kataryna McKnowan." She said quietly but firmly.   
  
     "You don't know who you are, do you."   
  
     "I know I'm Katryna."   
  
     "There's no use in denying your identity Kataryna. Shall I fill you in about your history?"   
  
     "No thank you. I know perfectly well who I am."   
  
     "Very well. The marriage is in two days." Zechs circled around her, gently pulling her hair from the confines of her ponytail. Katryna wanted to hiss at him and move away. She hated it whenever anyone touched her hair. She shivered unconsciously when Zechs spoke again, right by her ear.   
  
     "You've grown from that little 9 year old. But your hair is still just as soft. Last time I touched it, you had hit me. But this time, you can do nothing about it."   
  
     Katryna could almost kill him. "Don't talk about my past. You don't know who I am. Now let me go."   
  
     "How can I do that? If I do, the world will never be in peace. Did you know that your disappearance started the war, as much as it did when Heero Yuy had died? The famous McKnowans and Peacecrafts peace offering gone meant war between the families in everything. And that is exactly what happened. Too bad the Peacecrafts were better in combat that the McKnowans. But now, both my sister AND I can get even richer if we can get everything that the banks are holding for the McKnowans simply by our marriage. Love is so powerful."   
  
     "I'm 14 and I have no intention of getting married. Either way I'm not whoever you are talking about."   
  
     "But you are." Zechs chuckled, straightening and walking around Katryna back to in front of her. "Take a rest and I'll be back tomorrow."   
  
     "How can I rest in a chair like this? No thank you, I'd rather not get any cricks."   
  
     "Suit yourself."   
  
     And Zechs was gone. Katryna chewed on her lower lip. Again, she tried to figure out how to escape. She could only hope for the guys to come. She closed her eyes, replaying the night. What had made her stop focusing? Made her land her gundam and be taken? Why had she been so…weak? _ 'That's what Wufei would call me. But I deserve that. I'm nothing but a weakling.'_ Tears filled her eyes for the first time ever since she could remember. _ 'I don't know my past, my life, my family…and all I do if fight and do missions…will I always just be a puppet? Am I really Kataryna McKnowan? I don't know myself at all…' _ Before she knew it, Katryna had fallen asleep.   
  
  
  
     No one came to bother her the next day either, except to give her food, which she ate only a bit of. Lady Une (in her lady state) had fed her because everyone figured letting her loose would mean letting her escape. Katryna tried to keep track of time, and she guessed it was nighttime when Zechs Marquise came again.   
  
     "How is my fiancé?" He asked. Katryna didn't answer, keeping her gaze straight ahead. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could burn a hole in the metal bars. Zechs Marquise continued when she didn't answer.   
  
     "We are to be married tomorrow. Will you make no attempt to get to know me, my Kataryna?"   
  
     "I'm not Kataryna. I told you that already."   
  
     Zechs pulled out a piece of paper. Skimming it, Katryna saw it was a DNA match. A perfect match…to Kataryna McKnowan.   
  
     "You are Kataryna." Zechs folded up the sheet of paper again.   
  
     "How do I know you are using that to fool me? That doesn't have to be my blood."   
  
     "It was the blood from the gash on your arm that was tested."   
  
     Looking down, Katryna realized that indeed, she had a gash in her arm. Where it came from? She had no idea.   
  
     "I refuse to believe you. And I most certainly am not going to marry you, final statement."   
  
     "You have no choice."   
  
     "You can't make me say those two words."   
  
     "But I can…"   
  
     "SIR!" There was the sound of running feet, and both Zechs and Katryna looked up. It was another OZ soldier.   
  
     "Unauthorized personnel in the base sir! The Gundam Pilot with the braid has been identified!"   
  
     _ 'Duo! What are you doing, get out of here! _ Katryna cursed, struggling in her bonds.   
  
     "Aa, so they have come for Kataryna now…very well. Open the door soldier." The soldier complied, standing guard with his gun. Another two soldiers stood by him now. Katryna noticed Heero as one of them, watching her carefully, and she diverted her attention so Zechs would not realize he was there. "My dear Kataryna, I am, at the moment, no match for you and your fellow friends. I will let you go. But you will come back to me. You need your past too much. There are things that you simply won't be able to figure out." He slipped the DNA comparison paper into her pocket, and reached around her to undo her bonds, embracing her indirectly. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. Katryna's eyes widened, locking into Heero's narrowed gaze, and she bit down, drawing blood from Zechs's lips. With her free legs, she kicked him in the ankles, hard. With a curse, Zechs stumbled back, and Katryna pulled loose from her bonds. She jumped up and fell immediately for two reasons: the other two soldiers apart from Heero were firing at her as Heero took them down one by one, and second, her legs were tired and numb. Zechs was already up, but standing clear of Katryna as Heero was pointing a gun at him.   
  
     "Sit down." Heero said in monotone. Zechs complied, arms raised. The longhaired soldier smiled lightly to himself, realizing that one of the soldiers was using a move he had taught them; faking unconsciousness.   
  
     "Katryna. Move it." Heero said, still staring Zechs in the eye, unaware of the other soldier. Katryna pushed herself up, and gasped when images filled her mind. The soldier was faking unconsciousness. Once she got up and out of the cell, he'd jump up and shoot Heero…   
  
     Behind her, Zech's whispered so only she could hear. "Your powers are coming invading you. Without the proper aid, you'll kill everyone around you. You **WILL** come back to me. You have no choice…"   
  
     Katryna, hearing those words, looked up at Heero. Their eyes met, and he looked away, taking a few steps forward away from the cell door, gun still trained on Zechs.   
  
     "Get out and lock the door." Heero said, tossing Katryna the key. Katryna nodded and moved toward the door. She locked the door, and waited for Heero to move. But he gestured for her to go ahead of him, tossing her a gun.   
  
     _ 'Just shoot the soldier.' _ A voice whispered. Shaking, she turned after catching the gun, pointing it to the soldier.   
  
     "No." Heero gripped her wrist. "Don't kill innocents."   
  
     "But Heero-" Katryna started. But Heero was pulling her forward already, and she was caught off balance.   
  
     "Heero!" Out of the corner of her eye, Katryna saw the soldier move to pull himself into a firing position. Heero turned to Katryna, about to tell her to get going, when the soldier pulled up his gun, aiming for Heero. His finger pushed the trigger and a shot rang out. Without thinking, Katryna pushed Heero back, and the bullet hit her side. Heero pointed his gun at the soldier and shot with deadly aim. The soldier collapsed, a neat little hole between his eyes. At the same time he shot, Heero caught the falling Katryna, laying her down.   
  
     "Katryna." He ground out. "Why did you do that?" Katryna pushed a hand to her wound, feeling the stickiness of the blood seep through her sweatshirt. It was nauseating.   
  
     "It's…not serious…" She panted, pulling herself up with Heero's help, leaning against the wall. The shot brought 5 more soldiers to the scene, and Heero placed himself in front of Katryna, shielding the girl.   
  
     "Let them go." Zechs said, watching this with a hidden smile.   
  
     "Sir?" One of the soldiers asked over his shoulder.   
  
     "I said, let them go. Let them all go."   
  
     "But sir-"   
  
     "Do it!"   
  
     "Yes sir!" The soldiers stepped back, and Heero lowered his hands, still watching them standing soldiers warily. Katryna placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
     "It's o.k. Get the others, and go…"   
  
     Heero nodded. Putting away his gun, he shifted to pick Katryna up, but Katryna pushed away his hand.   
  
     "I can walk. Keep the gun just in case…"   
  
     Heero was about to protest, but Katryna shook her head. Having been shot at the left side, she put her right arm around the slightly taller teen's shoulders, her other hand at her wound. Heero held his gun in his right hand, his left arm moved around her shoulders to support her, and he called the others by the intercom on his right wrist. One last look at Zechs, Heero glared at him, and then moved out of the base with Katryna. The others were already gathered there, Katryna's gundam also at the scene.   
  
     "Katryna!" Duo ran up first, spotting her wound.   
  
     "I'm all right Duo…" Katryna rasped, growing tired from the loss of blood.   
  
     "You're bleeding that much and you call yourself fine? Heero, why did you let her walk?"   
  
     "I insisted Duo, please, can we just…leave…?" Katryna let go of Heero, leaning against the leg of her Gundam heavily.   
  
     "You can't pilot like that!" Quatre said, looking at the others.   
  
     "The gundam can be on autopilot. It's upgraded for that. I installed the system last time." Heero said. "Katryna, you'll sit with me in Wing Zero. I'm already bloody anyway."   
  
     "So kind of you to point that out Heero." Katryna managed a weak grin, looking up at the massive Gundam. She groaned and closed her eyes. "It's so far up…" She gasped when she was pulled onto someone's back, eyes opening to see it was Heero.   
  
     "What are you doing Heero? Let me go…Ow!"   
  
     "Stop squirming or you'll hurt yourself even more. Hold on, the wire will take both of us up to the cockpit. We'll meet back at the safe house."   
  
     "There's one just in France; it's only about 20 minutes by our Gundams. We'll go there first to fix Katryna up." Quatre said. "I'll send the co ordinates once we're in the air."   
  
     The others nodded, and headed for their respective Gundams, Wufei for Angelwing to set the co ordinates. He was in charge of making sure the mobile suit reached its destination.   
  
     Once Heero had gotten the co ordinates and settled Katryna, he took off, once again kneeling in the space between the chair and the controls. Katryna shivered, her eyes drooping closed.   
  
     "Don't fall asleep." Heero said softly.   
  
     "Why Heero? You said you wouldn't come get me…"   
  
     Heero cursed himself. He had said that…now what could he do?   
  
     "I…I really like you Katryna." He muttered. No answer. He glanced over his shoulder, and back to the controls with another curse. Katryna had fallen unconscious.   
  
     _ 'At least she didn't hear what I said…'_ Heero thought with relief. Thank God the safe house was only another 3 minutes away. But Katryna had heard him, just before she blacked out.   
  
  
  
     _ 'I love you too Heero…but who am I?'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry that took a couple of days!! ^.^ Keep Reviewing!!! Exams are coming, so I'll be a bit slower in updating...sorry!!! But I'll try my best! By the way...anyone read Little Magician, my 'newest idea'?? I only have a review from my beta reader...thx Jet....but..could someone tell me if it is worth continuing? If it isn't, I'll take it off...btw..idea for this chapter's title? Kinda awkward..I wanted rescue AND nameless...but...*sigh* 


	7. Feelings are Mutual

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...*groan*!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 7: Feelings are Mutual _**   
  
  
     Katryna was bathed in completely darkness as soon as she had passed out. She had never really liked darkness, but this time, it was kind of soothing. _ 'Heero likes me…?' _ She wondered.   
  
     There was nothing more in the quiet darkness, until she felt a jerk as if suddenly landing on something. Then, strong arms picked her up, and she forced herself to open her eyes. Her side stung and her eyes watered, but she blinked them open to see Heero looking at her.   
  
     "I'm jumping down."   
  
     That was the only warning before Katryna was falling. Despite the feel of strong arms around her, and she bit back a gasp, unconsciously gripping Heero's tank top tightly. A jarring landing made her cry out in pain before she blacked out again.   
  
     She drifted awake again a few minutes later when pain seared through her as she was laid down. A bit of blood had dried at her shot wound when she was in Heero's gundam, and her sweatshirt had basically been glued to her wound. But when she was set down on what she realized was a bed, the shirt was jerked straight and she gasped in pain. Katryna heard mumbling voices, and someone's hands around her head, fixing gauze there, and opened her eyes groggily.   
  
     "Heero…" She mumbled. Her mouth was dry, and her voice didn't sound like her own.   
  
     "Katy…it's Duo…Quatre, Wufei and I are fixing you up all right? You got a nasty bruise on your head you know? We're going to fix up your side now and I need you to roll over to face me on your side so we can see if the bullet went through."   
  
     Katryna's eyes locked on a pair of silver scissors, and she nodded, leaning heavily on Duo as she shifted to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain before she tugged on Duo's shirt.   
  
     "Don't cut…my shirt." She rasped in pain.   
  
     "Katryna, I'll get you a new one o.k? This one is bloody and we have to cut it."   
  
     "No…just pull it up…" Blindly, she reached down, firmly jerking the shirt up to her ribs to reveal the wound. She took in a deep breath.   
  
     "All right…" Duo murmured. He held her while Quatre and Wufei examined her wound and dressed it before wrapping it.   
  
     "We don't have any new clothes here, so you'll have to stay with what you have Katryna." Quatre said apologetically.   
  
     "It's o.k Quatre…"   
  
     "Good, now get some rest." Duo said, gently laying the girl down. Katryna nodded, but grabbed Duo's wrist as he stood. Now that her bleeding had stopped, she was less dizzy.   
  
     "Duo, can you get Heero for me? I need to talk to him…"   
  
     "Do it tomorrow. You need rest."   
  
     "Please Duo, just 5 minutes."   
  
     Duo sighed. "All right…" He stood, looking back at Katryna for a moment to see her eyes closed and left. He padded quietly down the stairs to the living room where the others were, sprawled around. Wufei was meditating, Trowa reading, Quatre doing paperwork, and Heero was just staring into space.   
  
     "Heero." Duo rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Katryna wants to see you."   
  
     "Me?" Heero asked as he stood.   
  
     "Yea."   
  
     "Hn." Heero exited the room without another word.   
  
     Once in the hallway, he sighed in confusion. _ 'Why would she want to see me?' _ He wondered. He shrugged to himself. _ 'I'm only going to tell her to rest so she can recover quicker and pilot again. We can't do much yet.' _ But deep inside, Heero knew he really wanted to see her. He looked up, realizing he was already standing in front of her door. He sighed again to himself, and knocked quietly before easing the door open.   
  
     "Katryna?" He asked in question. His voice sounded monotone to even himself, and he winced. There was no answer, and Heero entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him, and made his way silently to the bedside. There was no need to turn the lights on, the moon shining in the window was enough.   
  
     "Katryna." He said again. He studied her. She appeared to be sleeping, in slight pain, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her face. _ 'She's beautiful…stop that train of thought Yuy!' _Picking up a cloth by the table by the bed, Heero wiped the sweat away when her eyes fluttered open sleepily. They took a moment to focus, blinking, and Heero pulled his hand away.   
  
     "Heero?" She blinked again.   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "I want to ask you something." She winced and muttered something to herself. "Darn it why the hell does this hurt so much? Why did I get shot?" Heero almost smiled at upon catching the soft words. Almost. He reached out again to wipe the rest of the sweat, and when he pulled away, he realized she was looking at him, surprise evident in her features.   
  
     "You have a slight fever."   
  
     "Thank you." She murmured. "I wanted to talk to you…"   
  
     "You should rest."   
  
     "Please Heero, I'll be quick."   
  
     Heero nodded curtly, straightening. He dropped the cloth on the bedside table again, and stood against the wall not far from the side of the bed, leaning against it. Katryna almost sighed in frustration when she saw the shadows shading his face.   
  
     _ 'I wanted to at least see his expression to know if I was right or wrong…' _   
  
     "I wanted to ask about what you said in Wing Zero." She murmured softly. As she expected, Heero couldn't hear her properly. She had used her wounds to her advantage. She paused as Heero moved forward a bit, to hear her better. Now, she could see his face properly.   
  
     "You said…" She blushed slightly, thankful that the dark room was enough to cover it.   
  
     "What?" Heero asked calmly. But his mind was in a haze. He was actually panicking. _ 'What does she know? What is she talking about? Did she hear me?' _   
  
     "Heero, I know missions are very important to you. Right?"   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "You know that they are important to me too."   
  
     "So?"   
  
     "I know you don't have time for other things that don't require a mission, and I know you don't want to have to feel that you must protect me all the time…" She trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath. "All I'm saying is that I heard what you said in the gundam and I feel the same way." She blurted. _ 'Forget about looking at his facial expression, hid your own dummy!' _ She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.   
  
     "I…" Heero was partially confused. He understood what she said in words, but not by emotions.   
  
     "I know you don't want anything, that you don't care for relationships and that missions are really important and I know it probably won't mean anything to you from what I'm saying but I feel that I wanted to tell you as well." She continued to babble. "And it doesn't matter because all I wanted to do was to tell you and that's it." Her hand closed in a fist and she felt her face grow even more heated.   
  
     "I'm sorry Heero, I'm making a fool of myself. I'm sorry." She whispered. Heero didn't answer. He just stared at her, trying to work everything out logically despite the fact the thoughts were going a mile a minute in his head.   
  
     _ 'I like her too, I care for her, she cares for me, but she will be a link to the war, and if I take her in I'll have to protect her, and that may jeopardize the missions.' _ He looked at her, seeing her eyes closed. He shook his head. _ 'Act on your emotions!' _   
  
     "Katryna…" He started before he stopped. Cursing himself for being so stupid, he sat down on the bed. "I care for you and now I know you care for me too. But we can't do anything about it. It will only jeopardize missions."   
  
     "I know." She whispered. Her hand shifted under the blankets until she was able to reach out. She grasped his hand. "But please, Heero, even though there'll be nothing more, can you just promise me two things?"   
  
     Heero nodded. "I'll see."   
  
     Katryna nodded as well. "You'll end the war, if you can, no matter what, and you won't get yourself killed, for anyone, missions included."   
  
     Heero shook his head. "The missions are more important."   
  
     "But if you'll radio for help if it gets to be too much for you?"   
  
     "…Fine."   
  
     "And…if I'm really this Kataryna McKnowan, and I have no choice but to marry Zechs Marquise, you'll remember that I love you?" At Heero's nodded and tightening grip on her hand, she continued. "And you'll kill me so he can't use me."   
  
     Heero hesitated.   
  
     "Please Heero. I don't want that to happen. He'll have too much power. He killed my family, so you'll kill me, and then kill him and avenge my family for me?" She squeezed his hand. "Please?"   
  
     "All right. But it won't have to happen. Not if I can prevent it."   
  
     Katryna nodded. "Thank you. Just one more thing Heero?"   
  
     Heero sighed. "What is it?"   
  
     "Will you stay here tonight? Just to keep me company?"   
  
     "Mission accepted. Now get some rest."   
  
     "Thank you…" Her eyes slipped closed and within moments, she was asleep. Never letting go of her hand, Heero leaned against the headboard as he too closed his eyes. _ 'I can spare just one night without having to be the Perfect Soldier.' _   
  
  
  
     Outside the room, Duo listened to the conversation. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.   
  
     _ 'Heero, you damn well better treat her good or I'll personally kill you.' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: YAY!!! Complete another chapter!!! *grinning happily*   
  
Duo: Why don't I get Katryna?   
  
Zechs:Yea! Why'm I the bad guy? I wasn't even really a Peacecraft!! I'm Zech's Marquise! I want Katryna!   
  
Heero: She's mine.   
  
Saori: ...There..Heero claimed her...Coz Duo got paired with others in other fics...   
  
Duo: SO DID HEERO!   
  
Katryna: Am I a toy here?   
  
Saori: STOP IT! *wail* I'm trying to do a good job!! DUO!!!   
  
Duo: EEks!! What'd I do? *gives Saori a hug* There there...it's o.k....   
  
Others: O.o Maybe that's why you don't get Katryna...coz Saori likes you ne?   
  
Saori: *Whisper* hush..!   
  
  
ANYWAY...Please Review!! Next Chapter soon! 


	8. Duo's Logic

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...*groan*!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 8: Duo's Logic _**   
  
  
     Heero awoke the next morning at the feel of someone staring at him. Tensing, he looked around to see Katryna watching him. She blushed, shifting her gaze.   
  
     "Sorry Heero, I didn't mean to wake you up."   
  
     "It's all right." Heero squeezed Katryna's hand before letting go and standing. He felt cramped from sleeping in a sitting position all night, and stretched out the muscles. He could go for a run outside later. Hearing Katryna's murmur of pain, he turned back to her to observe the painful expression on her face. Catching Heero's still gaze, Katryna tried to school her expressions.   
  
     "Are you o.k.?" Heero asked. She nodded.   
  
     "Fine, just stretched by accident."   
  
     "Hn." Heero pulled the blanket away and reached for the bottom of her shirt. Katryna yelped.   
  
     "What are you doing!" She winced as she twisted.   
  
     "Stop moving. I'm checking if you re-opened your wound."   
  
     "Well next time, tell me what you're doing." She mumbled.   
  
     "What'd you think I was doing?" Heero asked dryly. Katryna blinked. Was Heero trying to joke?   
  
     Heero pulled her sweatshirt up to reveal the bandaged wound. He got up and retrieved the first aid kit, and wordlessly cleaned her wound. Katryna lay unmoving as Heero's skilled hands worked carefully and gently. Within minutes, he was done, and he stood to throw out the blood soaked bandages.   
  
     "Thank you Heero." Katryna murmured quietly.   
  
     "Hn." Reaching out, he helped Katryna into a sitting position. There was a knock on the door, and it opened just as Heero straightened to show Duo and Quatre, the former holding a tray of food.   
  
     "Katryna! You're up already! You too Heero." Quatre smiled.   
  
     "Morning Quatre, Duo."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "Are you up to some food Katryna?" Duo asked, coming forward. Katryna smiled softly, but shook her head.   
  
     "I don't think so…"   
  
     "Do you feel sick?" Quatre asked, concerned. Duo put down the tray, pressing a hand to Katryna's forehead.   
  
     "No, I'm fine, just a little tired."   
  
     "Yea right. You've got a raging fever." Duo sat, standing back. Heero stood motionless as Duo picked up the first aid box and rummages for some anti-biotic pills, but his thoughts were already going out of hand.   
  
     _ 'Kuso, one night of watching her and you didn't even detect the fever?' _ He mentally yelled at himself. _ 'What kind of a soldier are you if you can't help watch your comrades? More importantly, the one who confessed that she liked you and the feelings are mutual?' _   
  
     "I'm fine Duo, don't worry. It's normal to get fever after being shot. I'm just tired. I had a fever last night already, it's getting better." Katryna insisted as Duo handed her the pill and the glass of water. She made a face. "I don't want to take any medicine. It'll only slow down my recovery by making me sleepy."   
  
     "Your fever was much lower last night. If you don't take this pill you're making a slow recovery. Sleeping for a few extra hours won't hurt. Trowa already took a mission for you this morning. We'll take turns until you are fully healed." Duo said. Katryna groaned, glancing at Heero from the corner of her eye. What would Heero think now if she couldn't take a mission just because she got hurt?   
  
     "Duo, I'll be fine, I swear. I don't feel like sleeping anymore, really." Katryna sighed, glaring half-heartedly at Duo for his stubbornness. "You're so stubborn."   
  
     "Speak for yourself." Duo retorted. Quatre chuckled quietly.   
  
     "Just take the pill Ryna, or I'll force it down your throat." Duo threatened. Katryna childishly stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
     "Do that and your braid comes off."   
  
     "You wouldn't!" Duo exclaimed, horrified, clutching his braid. He narrowed his eyes. "Ryna…" He said warningly.   
  
     "I won't. C'mon Duo, let me just sleep, no drugs all right? I'll be fine when I wake up in say…" She glanced at the clock. "4 hours, all right?"   
  
     "Fine…" Duo muttered. "She's as stubborn as you when it comes to medicine Heero."   
  
     "Hn." Heero replied.   
  
     "I'll check your wounds Katryna." Quatre offered.   
  
     "And I need to talk to you Heero." Duo added.   
  
     "It's all right Quatre, Heero fixed me up already." Katryna yawned, rubbing her eyes. "When I get up, we'll go home right? Then I can get my other clothes."   
  
     "We'll see." Duo said. He supported Katryna as she lay down, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Sleep tight and rest well." He murmured. She nodded, and then glanced at Heero. Heero nodded.   
  
     "Later." He mouthed. And he followed Quatre and Duo out of the room. With a quiet sigh, Katryna fell asleep.   
  
  
  
     Heero followed Duo into the study as Quatre continued to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. In his hands, the blond held the untouched tray, but he didn't worry. It was normal for one not to be up to eating after such injuries.   
  
     Duo closed the door after he and Heero had entered the room. He leaned against it as Heero turned to face him.   
  
     "Well?" Heero asked, Perfect Soldier mask in place.   
  
     "Heero, I heard what you and Katryna were talking about last night." Duo confessed. Heero's eyes narrowed into a glare.   
  
     "Eavesdropping." He accused in monotone. Duo nodded.   
  
     "Yea, guilty, whatever. But I don't agree with you two."   
  
     "It's not your place to tell us who we can or cannot like."   
  
     "I didn't mean that. I mean the fact that you both believe having a relationship is bad for missions."   
  
     "What?" Heero was truly surprised. _ 'What in the world is Duo getting to?' _   
  
     "Think about it Heero. Sure, your feelings are mutual, but what's the point if there is nothing more to it? For me, Katryna is like a little sister and I love her. I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who hurts her. At the same time, because I'm an orphan myself, I think of her as a friend, and someone I can fight for. Can't you take it that way and think of her the same? Someone you could fight for, someone who you love and loves you back. Someone who cares for your Heero, what more could you ask? The taste of victory when you both achieve peace will be even better."   
  
     "Why are you saying this Duo?" Heero asked quietly. Duo shrugged.   
  
     "I don't think it's fair to either of you that you don't act on your feelings anymore then confessing it."   
  
     "What does it matter to you?"   
  
     Duo threw his hands up in exasperation. "What, now it's a crime to care for my 'sister' and my best friend? Get it into your head Perfect Soldier, there's more to this war. Maybe if you died, you'd both be sad, but you would have to accept it. But would you want to die knowing that you had done nothing more but state the feelings you have to the one you love?"   
  
     "Yes. That way, she won't be sad."   
  
     "She'd be sad either way." Duo exclaimed. "At least between now and death you would have spent some time together! Don't you get it? She loves you and you love her, so what else are you going to do apart from standing here and acting as if there can't be anymore just because you think it'll jeopardize the missions? Think about it…if you work good together, it'll do the missions good!" Duo shook his head. "I don't get why all you people ever think about are negative thoughts!"   
  
     Heero took this in quietly. Duo had a point. If he were to die, at least he would die happy knowing that he had lived his days to the fullest. He wouldn't have to be the Perfect Soldier all the time. Maybe just during missions and such. And he knew for a fact he would work twice as hard in missions if they included Katryna, especially now that they knew about Zechs Marquise. He nodded.   
  
     "You're right Duo."   
  
     Duo stopped, silent, gawking at Heero. He blinked for a moment before straightening from his rant. "Did you, Heero Yuy Perfect Soldier, just agree to me?" He asked in awe. Heero snorted.   
  
     "Is it that hard for your brain to take? Wait, do you have one in there?"   
  
     Duo's eyes widened even more. "And you cracked a joke? As insulting as it is, might I add. You snorted at me?" Duo shook his head. "This is too much for me." He muttered before opening the door and exiting. Heero shook his own head for a moment. Maybe the Perfect Soldier was really growing on to him. He could hardly remember ever laughing, the last time being with the little girl and her dog before she had died due to his mistakes…he shook his head again to clear it. Maybe being with Katryna would make him more human again. With that in mind, he headed to the kitchen. Picking up a piece of toast, he nodded to the others before turning to go back upstairs. From the looks of the others directed to him, he guessed that Duo had told them in an exaggerated fashion about his so called joke and snorting. He shrugged it off.   
  
  
  
     When Katryna woke up again 3 ½ hours later, she was partially surprised to see that she was partially resting against someone's chest. Cautious, she kept her breathing steady, trying to distinguish whom it was. There was a hand holding hers and it felt familiar. She blinked when she realized it was Heero. Heero? Abruptly, she sat up, spinning around to face him, her free hand going to her wound, which throbbed at her sudden movement. Her other hand was still in Heero's. The room spun and she was glad that Heero's other hand was at her shoulder to steady her.   
  
     "Baka." Heero murmured. He was amused at how fast Katryna could move despite her injuries. She was paying for her movements now, as she was slightly pale with pain.   
  
     "Heero?"   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "What's going on?"   
  
     Heero shrugged, brushing her hair back from her face. "Duo talked to me, and he made sense for once. I should value those I have in my life. I love you."   
  
     "Aren't you afraid it would jeopardize the missions?" Katryna asked softly, studying Heero with her tired, hazel eyes. Heero shook his head, leaning forward. He lifted Katryna's hand and kissed it. "You're someone to fight for. I'll protect you and love you." He murmured. Katryna blushed slightly, and nodded.   
  
     "Thank you, Heero. Or maybe I should thank Duo…what about Relena?"   
  
     Heero made a face. "That snobby rich brat? Get real Katryna, she's nothing compared to you."   
  
     "Are you sure you aren't just saying that?"   
  
     "Hn." Heero leaned forward more, pressing a gentle kiss to Katryna's forehead. "Good, you're fever is down."   
  
     Katryna smiled. "Heero, when did you get so affectionate and full of expression?"   
  
     Heero stiffened. "Is that a bad thing?"   
  
     Katryna shook her head. "No Heero. It's a good thing." She turned around again, leaning against him once more. "But I'm still tired…"   
  
     "Get some more rest."   
  
     "Uh huh…" She trailed off, already asleep. But this time, there was a happy smile on her lips. Heero pulled the blanket higher around her shoulders. It felt right to have her in his arms. Now, Heero was certain he had made the right choice. And more importantly, Zechs wasn't going to get a hold of the only one he loved. Over his dead body.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: *phew* Finally!!!   
  
Duo: So you noticed...   
  
Heero: Hn. *hugging Katryna who is snoozing*   
  
Duo: Why doesn't she just heal herself?   
  
Saori: SHUT UP DUO!!! o.k...just..wait...   
  
Duo: O.o   
  
Heero: Hn.   
  
Saori: Anyway...OOC Heero I know..but..oh well..heehee....I'm sorry for calling Relena names..I don't hate her..but..the way she really is....look..I'll write a better Relena next fic..o.k?? Gomen ne Relena lovers..sorry.....^.^'''........ again..as usual..PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Powers? That's Absurd!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!! Please, more more more reviews!! I hope people are still reading at this point...*groan*!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 9: Powers? That's Absurd! _**   
  
  
     Within the next two days, it was quiet all around. Katryna's wounds were healing up quickly, quicker than any of them thought would happen. By the third day, although she was easily tired, her wounds were nothing but the scar and a bruise.   
  
     Surprisingly, there was no action from OZ, so they didn't have many missions, only simple ones that were to look out for OZ.   
  
     Today, they were heading back to Boston. Finally! Katryna washed her face, brushing her hair back into a ponytail. Duo had gone out, despite the OZ patrols, to get her a light blue sweatshirt and a pair of dark denim jeans, as her clothes had been soaked with blood. It was her favorite sweatshirt, a dark navy one that was plain, with a hood. Despite the dark color, she didn't want to wear anything stained with blood, though she didn't throw the shirt out either. Her dark pants had been stained by blood as well, and those she threw out. She had another two pairs back at Quatre's, their temporary home.   
  
     Katryna studied herself in the mirror. She was still pale from being injured, and thin, not that it showed very much. Raising her shirt slightly, she could see that the scar from the shot wound, both front and back, were just darker shades of skin, barely visible to anyone who just glimpsed at it. She looked back at herself. It wasn't normal to heal so quickly.   
  
     "Katy? You all right?" Duo called. Katryna shook her head. She'd think about that later, on the way back to Boston. She did, after all, have a couple of hours. She put on a smile, and left the bathroom.   
  
     "Yea, I'm fine." She answered. Doing a quick scan around the room to see if she left anything, Katryna headed down the stairs after Duo.   
  
     "You feeling all right Katy?" Quatre asked as they gathered at the door. Katryna nodded.   
  
     "Great. Haven't seen Angelwing in a while either. I'm dying to see my old friend."   
  
     "Katy, you can't say I haven't been a good friend. You owe me." Duo said, crossing his arms. "I fixed up your Gundam."   
  
     "Thanks Duo." Katryna gave Duo a hug.   
  
     "Ready to go yet?" Wufei asked. "It's about time, it's dark now."   
  
     "Anything you say." Duo answered. "Let's head home."   
  
     As soon as they were in air on their way, Katryna booted up a link to Heero. He answered with a passive face, but the emotion of his eyes softened slightly when he saw her.   
  
     "Hey Heero." She smiled.   
  
     "Something wrong?" He asked. Katryna made a face.   
  
     "Does something have to be wrong for me to talk to you? If there is, I don't know if I'll survive long."   
  
     "Baka." Heero remarked. "How do you feel?"   
  
     "I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing hurts at all. I'm dying to get home."   
  
     "Why?"   
  
     "I want my toast, muffin and juice back for breakfast."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "What? There was nothing but canned soup and bread!"   
  
     "It was all we had."   
  
     "Exactly!" Katryna smiled. "We'll be there in an hour and a half ne?"   
  
     Heero nodded. "Hai."   
  
     "I wonder if the doctors will have any missions for us when we get back…"   
  
     "Maybe. But you aren't taking any for at least another four days. Any mission of yours I'll take, and if I'm in, Duo will fill in for you."   
  
     "What? Heero-"   
  
     "Final. Katryna, you're not at your best yet."   
  
     "Yea, and I'll just jeopardize the mission." She sighed. "I didn't mean to become invalid like this. What if a mission comes for all of us? What will we do then?"   
  
     "Don't worry about it." Heero smiled just slightly. "Just get back to your best as soon as you can."   
  
     "All right. I'll talk to you when we get back?"   
  
     "Roger that." Heero's face vanished with a nod. With her Gundam on autopilot, Katryna sat back and closed her eyes in thought. Immediately, thoughts on her fast recovery invaded her. Then, Katryna remembered something.   
  
     On the night of the mission, when she had been running for her Gundam, she had fallen, twisting and injuring her ankle. But when she stood to run again, she felt no pain. She knew that being injured like that, the pain could possibly be numb due to the injury right at that moment. But she had felt no pain afterwards, no one spoke of her ankle injury, and there was no swelling. Unbuckling the safety restraints that held her, Katryna pulled her ankle up and lifted the long pants to observe her ankle. It was completely fine. Same with her other ankle; no sign of injury. Puzzled, she pulled the safety restraint back on and reviewed what she had done. When she fell, she got up to run again after the security guard had left. She had paused to rub her ankle. Her eyes widened in surprise.   
  
     There had been a feeling of warmth, and then the pain was gone. She looked at her hands. There didn't seem to be anything different about them. So…why exactly did that happen-   
  
     "Earth to Katryna! Are you all right?" Duo's voice cut into her thoughts. She looked up.   
  
     "Sorry?" She answered almost dumbly. Heero was also in the connection.   
  
     "Katryna. Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.   
  
     "I'm fine. Just got lost in thought."   
  
     "Thinking about Heero again eh?" Duo asked absently. "We're almost there, 5 minutes. Get ready for landing."   
  
     "O.k Duo. And I'll get you back for exposing my thoughts!" She mock-threatened. Duo's eyes widened.   
  
     "What were you thinking? Spandex?"   
  
     "DUO!" She blushed, glaring at him. "Just his eyes…"   
  
     "Hn. I'm still here." Heero quietly intercepted. Duo vanished, cutting the connection with a final 'see you on land'.   
  
     "Sorry Heero." She mumbled, switching back to manual piloting. Her eyes darted across the screens as she worked; pushing the proper buttons and turning the screen back to see her destination. Boston was just coming into view.   
  
     "Hn. Leave it to Duo."   
  
     "I wasn't thinking like that Heero!" She protested, glaring at him. Heero shook his head with a quiet chuckle.   
  
     "Of course. Like I said, leave it to Duo. You can prank him back later."   
  
     "Wow. You're giving me permission to prank? Yes!" Katryna grinned. "Hey, Heero?"   
  
     "Hm?" Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
     "I need to talk to you later, in private."   
  
     "All right." Heero's face almost expressed concern before he severed the connection to concentrate on his landing. Katryna turned back to her own work as well, pushing all other thoughts out of her mind.   
  
     As soon as they had landed, Katryna had been pushed to the medical ward on the third floor of Quatre's mansion under the blonde's insistence of her getting professionally checked.   
  
     "I'm all right." She grumbled as she trekked upstairs. "Not like they aren't professional enough." She knocked on the door and opened it.   
  
     "Miss Katryna!" It was Iria, Quatre's sister.   
  
     "Hi Doctor Iria." Katryna replied in greeting as the older woman ushered her to lie down on the clinic bed. "Really, I'm fine, Quatre's just overly worried."   
  
     "It's always better to get checked properly. Better safe than sorry right?"   
  
     "I guess so." She shrugged, holding still as Iria checked her over. "And please Doctor Iria, just call me Katryna if not Katy or Ryna."   
  
     "And just call me Iria." The woman replied. "How long have you been injured Katryna?"   
  
     "Around 4 days or so."   
  
     "And you're already this much recovered? I'd say you're at full recovery, save the excess strength that you'll need to gain." She motioned for Katryna to sit up.   
  
     "I've been wondering about that too." Katryna confessed. "Can you take a look at my ankle?"   
  
     "You were injured there too?" Iria examined the ankle. "No, it's perfectly fine."   
  
     "The night of the mission, I tripped and fell. It was bad, I know I twisted it, and it hurt a lot. But then, it's not injured. I know I wasn't hallucinating; it was definitely injured."   
  
     Iria was silent for a while. "I know you'd know when you were injured. But…how?"   
  
     "I held my hand to it temporarily before I started running again. When there wasn't any pain, I thought that it was just because I had numbed myself to the pain, or the injury itself had numbed from shock."   
  
     "I know what you mean. But there hasn't been injury…" Iria frowned. "I don't know. Maybe just once you made a mistake."   
  
     "Maybe." Katryna replied softly. "So, I'm free to go?"   
  
     "Yea. You're perfectly fine." Iria sounded completely baffled.   
  
     "Thank you." Katryna nodded to Iria before walking to the door. She turned, hand resting on the doorknob. "Iria?" She walked back to the doctor at her desk, writing a report.   
  
     "Hm?" Iria looked up.   
  
     "I was wondering, could you do a DNA test of me?"   
  
     "Sure." Iria rummaged around for a syringe and all necessary materials. She paused in the middle of lifting an empty bottle for storing the blood. "Wait. Why?"   
  
     "I've had amnesia before. I don't know my past. But there is one identity that I could possibly be. I want to compare DNA results, but I have to have my own, as well as find the other's."   
  
     "I won't question Katryna. I know you don't want to talk about it." Iria nodded. "All right. You know how this works."   
  
     Katryna nodded, watching the blood well up in the little tube. The blood that let her live, would tell her who she was. She pressed a cotton ball to her wound, and hopped off the clinic bed again.   
  
     "I'll have the results back to you by tomorrow afternoon."   
  
     "Thanks a lot Iria."   
  
     "No problem."   
  
     Katryna left the clinic, turning to go to the stairs. As she turned the corner, she saw Heero, standing against the wall, waiting. She smiled at him, slipping her hand into his.   
  
     "Everything all right?" He asked. Katryna nodded. "You wanted to talk to me?"   
  
     "Yes." She answered. She pulled up his wrist, glancing at the time. "Come outside with me?"   
  
     "It's getting late. You should rest." Heero answered. "I want you to be well soon."   
  
     "Heero, it won't be long. Just come watch the stars with me."   
  
     Heero snorted. "Last time you said it wouldn't be long, I ended up staying the whole night."   
  
     "And the night after." She nudged him with a smile. "Don't tell me listening to be talk was a bad pastime."   
  
     "You're almost as bad as Duo."   
  
     "WHAT!"   
  
     "Except you talk about more interesting things." Heero continued. Katryna smiled again.   
  
     "All right. Forgiven."   
  
     Hand in hand, the two walked out into the night and settled on the grass in the backyard. Heero put an arm around Katryna's shoulders, as she stared up into the sky. They were silent for a while before Heero gave Katryna a quick squeeze around the shoulders.   
  
     "So what did you want to talk about?" His voice was soft now, without the presence of the others.   
  
     "Heero, do you remember the night of the mission?"   
  
     Heero nodded, leaning his cheek against her head. "Yes."   
  
     "I fell, remember?"   
  
     "And?"   
  
     "I'm sure I was injured then, I twisted my ankle, I swear I did."   
  
     Heero tilted Katryna to look at him. "I didn't detect any injury. Let me check?"   
  
     Katryna shook her head. "I got Iria to check."   
  
     "And?"   
  
     "There was nothing. Nothing was wrong. Not even a bruise."   
  
     "And…?"   
  
     "I know when I'm injured Heero. But there was no injury. But at one point, in the pain, I rubbed my ankle, then the pain was gone." Katryna looked at her hands. "But why?"   
  
     "That's crazy." Heero muttered.   
  
     "I'm not insane Heero." Katryna said defensively. "There really is something wrong. I know there is."   
  
     "Why do you insist on this?"   
  
     "Look at the situation Heero. I got shot. That's a major wound. And I healed in four days with nothing left but a scar."   
  
     Heero nodded. "I noticed."   
  
     "I mean, when you get shot, you don't heal that fast. Maybe you can move around like me, but your wound will still be there. My scar is like I've been shot a few years ago."   
  
     "Where's this leading to?" Heero's hold tightened around Katryna. She squirmed slightly.   
  
     "I want to test something."   
  
     "Like?"   
  
     "As crazy as this sounds…I think I am capable of healing myself, somehow. But then again, you've already named me insane Heero." She chuckled to herself.   
  
     "Yes. Maybe Iria should really check your head."   
  
     "I'm serious Heero. I know I won't do something as stupid as shooting myself again to test this theory, but…I don't know. And…"   
  
     "And?"   
  
     "Something about Zechs unnerved me."   
  
     "How so? Did he say something?"   
  
     "He kept going on about marriage. It isn't about money, I mean, he's rich enough, isn't he? He mentioned a family gathering in front of Relena also, and there seems to be more to that. He wants something from me."   
  
     "He wants something from Kataryna McKnowan. We have yet to confirm your identity."   
  
     Katryna nodded. "It's a batty idea, having healing powers. What am I talking about? But that doesn't explain my quick recovery."   
  
     Heero sighed. "You aren't letting this go right?"   
  
     "You think I'm insane."   
  
     "I'm afraid I'll have to admit that."   
  
     "Fine." Katryna pushed up from Heero's grip to stand. Heero stood as well.   
  
     "Katy, I don't mean to doubt you, but it's out of the world." Heero said quietly.   
  
     "So are colonies Heero. I know I was injured. I'm very sure of that. I'm not insane. I know that too." She turned. "I'm going in. It's getting cold, I'm tired, and I have work to do tomorrow."   
  
     "Wait, Katryna, please, don't be upset."   
  
     "I'm not Heero." She murmured, turning back to him. "It's just that…it sounds absurd to me, and your telling me that I'm insane as well isn't making me feel any better. I'm calling it a day, or night, whatever. I know you meant it to be a joke Heero, but I'm confused."   
  
     "So am I." Heero sighed. "You aren't insane Katryna. But having healing powers is a crazy theory."   
  
     "I'm retiring for the night anyway." Katryna turned back to the mansion.   
  
     "Wait. What work do you have to do? You need to rest." Heero caught Katryna's wrist.   
  
     "I'm not doing anything physical, just some searching on my laptop. I won't wear myself out with a laptop Heero."   
  
     "Hn. Never know if you'll work too hard."   
  
     "Speak for yourself Perfect Soldier."   
  
     "Both of us then." Heero compromised. Katryna smiled and stepped back into Heero's arms for a long hug.   
  
     "Stay with me?" She murmured. Heero hugged her tighter.   
  
     "You go on to bed. I'll be in after I shower."   
  
     "All right then."   
  
     Together, they turned to head back to the mansion, once again, hand in hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: HERE IS CHAPTER 9!! YAY!!!   
  
Heero: Hn. Ridiculous.   
  
Saori: What? That you are paired with Katryna? I could always change her to pair with Duo...   
  
Heero: O.o NO!   
  
Katryna: *giggling*   
  
Saori: Anyway, please, do review. I know it was requested by Sailor Sakura that I put Relena in to let her know that Heero is 'taken'. I assure you Sailor Sakura, it will happen as soon as I clear up the mess on these 'absurd-powers-that-will-not-be-so-absurd-later-on' All right? Any specific reactions requested? Just keep Reviewing!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. More Than A Nightmare

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!!   
This part may be a bit confusing, but please read the note on the bottom. It will ** NOT ** be what you think!! ^.~   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 10: More than a Nightmare _**   
  
  
     Heero quietly entered Katryna's room, toweling off his hair. Katryna was writing something in a black book. She looked up as he entered and smiled.   
  
     "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Heero asked as he stood at the end of the bed, rubbing the water from his hair. She shrugged.   
  
     "Journal writing."   
  
     "Hm?" Heero walked to her desk and dropped the towel onto her chair before walking back to the bed. He had changed from his usual spandex shorts and tank top to just a pair of shorts.   
  
     "Wanted to write when I had time, what I know, in case I forget, or in case I need to remember something. I already lost the memories of my childhood. I don't want to lose any more." She murmured quietly. Heero nodded and sat down on the right side of the bed as Katryna was sitting on the left side. She blinked.   
  
     "You sleep only in boxers?"   
  
     "Hn. I always have. Why?"   
  
     "Oh yea. Perfect Soldier doesn't get cold ne?" She grinned and yawned.   
  
     "Hey." He protested. He yawned as well. "Let's get some sleep."   
  
     "Uh huh." Katryna leaned over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, dropping the book and pen in. Closing it, she keyed in a code to lock it.   
  
     "Don't trust me?" Heero asked. Katryna shook her head.   
  
     "Don't trust Duo." She corrected. Reaching up, she switched off the light by the switch at the wall by her bed. The ceiling light switched off, but a small, dim light filled the room from under her desk.   
  
     "Nightlight? What Gundam Pilot needs a night light?" Heero asked, watching as Katryna lay down. She made a face at him.   
  
     "So I'm afraid of the dark. Is that a problem Mr. Yuy?" She smiled sweetly, her eyes daring him to say yes. With a dry chuckle, he shook his head.   
  
     "I just wondered why you needed a nightlight when I'm here, that's all."   
  
     She blinked at him. "Good point." She smiled. "Want me to turn it off? Does it disturb your sleep?"   
  
     Heero shook his head, reaching over to push her down as she sat up, and pulled the covers up to her chin.   
  
     "It's fine." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes at the kiss, opening them again to search his eyes.   
  
     "Heero, why don't you act so open with the others? We're all friends. It makes life a lot easier if you don't have to hide."   
  
     "I was trained this way." Heero answered, looking away. "I was brought up this way."   
  
     Katryna sat up, studying Heero in the dim light. His face was expressionless, but he gripped the blanket tightly. Gently, she tilted his head to look at her.   
  
     "I know you had a hard childhood Heero. You were brought up to be the Perfect Soldier. I know it's easier for you this way, without emotions. It's a big step for you to take to be with me. I understand that." She smiled. "The war will be over soon. After the war, we won't have to be like this again. We can be the teenagers we are. We can have fun, not be afraid of being found, and not have to hide. We can live without fear." Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Promise me Heero, that after the war, you'll stay with me. You'll open up and live life to the fullest; live the life you never had. You'll try?"   
  
     Heero studied Katryna's eyes for a moment before nodding. "After the war, if we survive, I'll try. I promise you Katryna."   
  
     Katryna nodded and leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, hugging him. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in his embrace.   
  
     "It's late." Heero murmured. "Get some sleep."   
  
     "Both of us." Katryna answered. They lay down, Katryna's head resting on Heero's shoulder, her arm flung across her torso. Heero wrapped his arm around her and held the hand flung on his body with his other hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, which she returned. Before long, Heero noticed that Katryna's breathing evened out and her grip relaxed, a sign of sleep. He rested his cheek against the side of her head.   
  
  
     _ 'One day, when the war is over Katryna, I really will try. We will survive. We'll live through this war. I'll never leave you. I'll protect you forever.' _   
  
     With that thought, Heero too, fell asleep.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     "You'll be mine, Kataryna McKnowan. You ** ARE ** Kataryna McKnowan." A deep, husky voice said. Katryna looked around the deep darkness she was in. She couldn't see a thing. The voice that spoke rang around the darkness and she shivered.   
  
     "Can you guess who I am, Kataryna?"   
  
     Katryna jumped forward, away from the voice right by her ear. Laughter filled the void of darkness. It wasn't the cheerful type of laughter. It sounded evil, mysterious, and full of hate.   
  
     "Who's there?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
     "Who do you think I am, Kataryna?"   
  
     "I don't know."   
  
     "You know me." A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked away.   
  
     "I'm not Kataryna. My name is Katryna."   
  
     "You are Kataryna McKnowan. You will see that you are."   
  
     "No! I'm Katryna! My name is Katryna!"   
  
     There was laughter again. "You can never hide from your own identity. You will be mine. You have no choice. It is fate, your destiny. One must follow the journey of life God has determined for them." And hand fell on her shoulder again, and this time, Katryna froze, unable to move. "And your fate is to be mine. Your fate is to kill Heero Yuy. You belong to me."   
  
     "I belong to no one!" A tear dropped down her cheek, but Katryna was unable to wipe it away.   
  
     "Surrender to your life, to the one that controls you. Surrender to me."   
  
  
     Katryna instinctively clutched Heero's hand as she fell through the torrent of nightmares. Heero awoke at the reflexive squeezing of his hand, feeling Katryna press closely against him, whimpering.   
  
     "Katy?" He whispered. She didn't answer, and he reached out to shake her. She jerked at his touch, but didn't awaken.   
  
     _ 'Nightmare.' _ The word crossed Heero's mind and he frowned.   
  
  
     "I don't know you! Leave me alone!" Katryna struggled against the invisible steel arms that held her in place. The breath of the voice tickled her ear as it spoke again.   
  
     "Do you know what makes you so special? You have powers, Kataryna McKnowan. If you knew how to control it, you could easily destroy all of your enemies with a blink of your eye and a snap of your fingers. At the same time, you can save lives with a simple touch."   
  
     Her hands were brought up in front of her face, and Katryna bit back a cry. They were covered with blood. Fresh, red blood.   
  
     "You have killed many people."   
  
     "There is a war going on!" She protested.   
  
     "You have the power to save those you hurt. But instead, you kill them, leaving them to die. Like you did with your parents."   
  
     "I don't know my parents! Don't you dare talk about my parents either!"   
  
     "But I do know them." The voice laughed. "They entrusted you in my care. Come to me, Kataryna McKnowan, and I promise you that you will be able to do as you please."   
  
     "I will never leave my friends!"   
  
     "But you will stay and destroy them?"   
  
     "No!"   
  
     "It is too late Kataryna. The longer you stay with them, the more painful their death. Come with me, and you will save them."   
  
     An image appeared in front of Katryna's eyes. Heero was lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound at his chest.   
  
     "Heero!"   
  
     "You've killed him Kataryna."   
  
     "Gods, no!" Katryna choked back a sob, shaking her head. "Not Heero…"   
  
     "Come to me, and I will teach you how to control your powers. You will destroy and save, Kataryna McKnowan."   
  
     "No!" Katryna screamed, eyes wide. She was unable to turn away from the scene of Heero, reaching out to her, blood dropping from his mouth. She shook her head slowly, reading his lips.   
  
     "How could you kill them Katryna? How could you kill me? I loved you…" He mouthed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell, unmoving.   
  
     "Heero!"   
  
     "Come to me, Kataryna…"   
  
  
     Katryna jerked awake with a gasp.   
  
     "Katryna."   
  
     She turned, eyes wide, to the voice. Heero was looking at her, concerned. The room was still dark, but Katryna had no idea what was wrong. She shook her head slowly, backing away from Heero.   
  
     "You died." She choked. "I killed you…"   
  
     "What are you talking about?" Heero asked. Realization dawned to him and he shook his head. "No Katryna, you had a nightmare."   
  
     "Nightmare…?"   
  
     Heero reached for her with a nod. The next second, Katryna's face was buried at his shoulder as she sobbed. Heero held her for some time, rubbing her back to relax her.   
  
     "What happened?" He asked after she calmed down.   
  
     Katryna took a moment before answering. "There was a voice, telling me that I am Kataryna McKnowan, that I had the power to both destroy and to save people. Said that I was powerful, that I was the one who would kill you. Told me to go to him, told me I knew him, and that I belonged him. He said that he would teach me how to control my powers. He showed me a vision of you Heero." She looked up at him. "You were dying. You asked me how I could kill them, how I could hurt you, how you loved me."   
  
     Suddenly, Katryna was conscious of the fact she had said the voice was a he. It suddenly seemed familiar. She bit her lip.   
  
     "Oh God…"   
  
     "What is it? It was only a nightmare Katryna, don't worry." Heero hugged Katryna. But she pulled back.   
  
     "I'll kill you Heero…that voice…that laugh…it was Zechs Merquise Heero. He's after me."   
  
     "He's after Kataryna McKnowan." Heero said impatiently.   
  
     "He thinks I'm Kataryna McKnowan. When I got captured, I was still in my Gundam when he invaded my thoughts. He took over my mind, and he controlled me. I didn't have a choice until the last minute when Duo shook me from his control with his own voice. But it as too late…"   
  
     "Sh…" Heero brushed Katryna's hair back from her face. "It'll be all right. You just had a nightmare. It's nothing more than a nightmare. I'm still alive." Heero raised her hand and pressed it against his chest above his heart. "You can feel my heart beating Katryna. I'm alive."   
  
     Slowly, Katryna nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Gods Heero, I'm so afraid. I couldn't hurt you, really."   
  
     "No, you wouldn't intentionally." Heero answered. "But you are cutting off my oxygen supply." He added. Immediately, Katryna loosened her hold with a light giggle.   
  
     "Thanks Heero." She kept her face buried in the crook of his neck for a few more minutes before Heero pulled back.   
  
     "Go back to sleep. I'll be here."   
  
     Katryna nodded, lying back down. This time, she pressed against Heero. Heero wrapped his arms around her protectively. Before long, she was asleep.   
  
     Heero's eyes narrowed in the dark. He glanced at the clock. It was only 4 in the morning.   
  
     "Zechs Merquise, you won't ever get Katryna. Not even if you tell her about her powers, tell her who I am." He whispered. He closed his eyes, guiding his own mind to connect with Zechs.   
  
  
  
     "Heero Yuy." Zechs glared at the image of Heero appearing by his desk where he sat. Heero glared back.   
  
     "Leave her alone."   
  
     "Just because you were able to save her from me once, doesn't mean you can keep it that way. You may love her, but it is I whom she belongs to."   
  
     "You killed her family." Heero growled. "How could you?"   
  
     "It seems you have it all set up Yuy. Pretending not to Know Kataryna at all. Logging search files onto your computer for your comrades to find."   
  
     "You created OZ just to get Kataryna into the war. Just so you could have her. I won't let you."   
  
     "You will be helpless when she realizes the truth that she belongs to me."   
  
     The next second, Zechs let out a hiss as his chair tipped over and he found himself against wall, Heero's hand around his neck, dangerously cutting off his air. Dangerously close to snapping his neck.   
  
     "Don't forget that I'm stronger than you are Zechs." Heero growled. "Don't forget, you aren't the only one with powers. I will protect those I love. You will never succeed with your evil ways."   
  
     Zechs laughed. "If love conquered all Heero, your family would not be dead now. Neither would Kataryna'a family."   
  
     Heero's grip tightened and spots grew in front of Zech's eyes. The tight grasp disappeared, and Zechs drew in oxygen, glaring at Heero's back. Heero was on the other side of the desk again, back turned. He looked over his shoulder.   
  
     "Maybe so. But with your own evil ways, you killed your own family. Your beloved sister will be next."   
  
     Zechs let out a warning growl. "Don't you dare touch her." He warned. Then, he smiled lazily, picking up his glass of wine. "Reminds me. Why didn't you simply kill her in your Gundam when you had the chance?"   
  
     Heero let out a short chuckle. "It makes things much more interesting Zechs. You of all people should know. I won't kill her. She's innocent. But I will under the threat of Kataryna in your hold. You know what I can do." Heero turned back around. Zechs scowled at him.   
  
     "It was you then."   
  
     Heero nodded curtly. "It was I who turned Relena's mind to believe she was a pacifist. I made her believe so, made her promote peace against you. Then I turned your OZ men after her. You have no choice but to go along with it and pretend to be after her as well. Only I am able to undo the mind altering. I won't do that. It would put you in too much of an advantage, wouldn't it, Milliardo."   
  
     Zech's growled.   
  
     "It is only fair after you took away my ability to display my emotions in attempt to ensure Katryna will not love me. It seems you failed in that. She's able to bring my emotions out. Seems she's stronger than you suspected. There's much more I know, but of course, what's the fun in this if I tell you?" Heero smiled, cobalt eyes glaring dangerously.   
  
     Again, Zechs growled, this time baring his longer and sharp canines at Heero. "Next time I see Kataryna, I will claim her."   
  
     "Put your dog teeth away Zechs." Heero sneered. "For you will not have that chance. Like I said." He bared his own canines. "I will protect those I love. I will not claim her unless she is willing. That's the rule of our game. I see you have plans to break it, now that Katryna is against you."   
  
     "Her name is Kataryna." Zechs said. "You may be the Mind Master, but that doesn't mean I will always lose to you. Watch the girl carefully. You never know if you just may be careless. Then, it will be too late for you."   
  
     "You said so yourself that I am Mind Master."   
  
     Zechs was suddenly forced to his knees, head bowed. He growled, having no control of his body.   
  
     "Make sure you don't forget it."   
  
  
     With that, Heero's presence was gone from the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: New CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! O.k. This is very important for clarification.   
  
** 1)**Both Zechs and Heero has powers. Zechs wants Kataryna as a weapon of destruction, while Heero wants to protect her. Heero loves her as well. According to what you have just read, it was Heero who took Kataryna from her home when she was young to prevent Zechs getting her, who in his rage, destroyed Kataryna's family. Heero also altered Kataryna's memory to think she had amnesia, and that her name is Katryna. He's trying to make sure Katryna doesn't know about her powers, so she won't get caught in this. This will ensure the battle is between him and Zechs only.   
  
** 2)** Zechs and Heero's canines. They are **NOT** vampires. I mentioned Mind Master, which is basically the most powerful supernatural being there is in this story. More will be explained later. By using their canines, they don't take blood from their victim, but enters a spell into their victim as well as their blood, to ensure the victim is theirs. Again, more will be explained later. If you are still confused, email me at kijo_saori@hotmail.com for clarifications. Please, Review and tell me what you think about this new plot twist!! THANK YOU! 


	11. Determining an Identity

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!!   
This part may be a bit confusing, but please read the note on the bottom. It will ** NOT ** be what you think!! ^.~   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 11: Determining an Identity _**   
  
  
     Heero brushed Katryna's hair from her face as he glanced at the clock. Neither of them had missions, but Heero had wanted to get up and file a report for Dr. J. But Katryna's head rested on his chest, and after the nightmare, he didn't want to wake her up. Besides, the clock read 7:15. The girl was still just getting her strength back…Heero grimaced, unable to feel his arm that was under the girl, but he made no move. He pulled the blanket up closer to her shoulders, and Katryna shifted, blinking sleepily. It seemed to take her a moment to realize she was using Heero as her human pillow, and Heero reached down, holding her hand, which had been resting on his stomach.   
  
     "Sleep well?" He asked quietly. Katryna shifted to see Heero, and Heero took the chance to pull his numb arm from under her. Seeing his grimace, Katryna bit her lip.   
  
     "Sorry Heero." She looked away, glancing at the clock and sighed.   
  
     "What for?" Heero sat up, looking down at her as he rubbed the circulation back into his arm.   
  
     "I woke you up in the middle of the night, cut the blood flow from your arm and kept you in bed an extra 20 minutes when you usually get up at 7."   
  
     "Don't worry about it." He automatically said. His gaze softened. "I enjoyed watching you sleep, I felt at peace. But next time, make sure my arms isn't totally under you."   
  
     "Mmhmm. And the nightmare. Gomen ne Heero. I shouldn't have panicked. I mean, you were right there holding me." Katryna bit her lip and looked away. "Still, how did he get into my mind and control me?"   
  
     "He probably caught you off guard Katryna. You were probably lost in your thoughts. Hypnosis."   
  
     "Hypnosis…" Katryna seemed to accept that explanation. "Anyway, I shouldn't keep you in bed anymore, I'm taking time away from your report and your daily schedule." Katryna sat up too, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to go wash up too. Where do you want to work? I'll bring your breakfast up to you. Black coffee, two spoons of sugar, and toast?"   
  
     Heero shook his head. "Wash up and get changed. I'm going to do the same and meet you in the hallway. We'll have breakfast together, then I'll get to work."   
  
     "Sure." Katryna looked at Heero for another moment before heading to the adjoining bathroom. She turned at the door. "Why don't you head down to breakfast first? I want to take a quick shower."   
  
     "Aa. I'll meet you at the table then."   
  
     "All right." Katryna gave Heero a sleepy smile before she closed the door. Heero lay back for a moment, listening as Katryna turned on the tap and brushed her teeth. He sat up when he heard the shower turn on. Quickly making the bed, he nodded with satisfaction before placing his soldier mask back on and walked to the door of the room. On his way out, he grabbed the towel from the chair by Katryna's desk, which he had discarded it after drying his hair the previous night. He stepped outside the room as Trowa passed by.   
  
     "Is Katryna all right?" Trowa asked, concerned. Heero nodded.   
  
     "She's getting better. She still needs her strength." Heero said monotonously. Trowa nodded before a part smile crossed his European features.   
  
     "You like her, don't you." He stated. Heero almost frowned at him, but didn't answer. "She likes you too. It's plain for all to see. It's a good thing." Trowa continued.   
  
     "Maybe." Heero said before crossing the hall to his own room to wash up for the morning.   
  
     The Pilot of Wing Zero left his room five minutes later, washed up, laptop and jean jacket in hand. He was now dressed in jeans and a tank top. Pausing a moment, he heard the water in Katryna's room still running, meaning the girl was still in the shower. Turning, he started his walk to the dining room.   
  
     When he reached the room, he found Quatre and Trowa there, Duo not in sight. That was expected. With no missions, Duo probably slept in. The rest of them would have as well, but getting up early was a habit.   
  
     "Good morning Heero." Quatre greeted with a smile. Heero nodded a greeting. "No missions?"   
  
     "Not yet." Heero replied, accepting the cup of coffee and the toast set in front of him.   
  
     "Do you have any plans for today?" Quatre continued, watching Heero stir two small spoons of sugar into his coffee.   
  
     "System checks on Wing. Why?"   
  
     "Just to know where I can find you if anything came up." Quatre said.   
  
     The three of them lapsed into silence as they ate until 10 minutes later, Katryna walked in. She was dressed in a pair of loose khakis and an orange t-shirt.   
  
     "Morning." She said cheerfully, sitting down next to Quatre, across from Heero. "What's up?"   
  
     "The sun." Quatre replied.   
  
     "Hey! That's my line!" Katryna protested. Quatre chuckled.   
  
     "Any plans today for you Katryna?" He asked. Katryna thanked the cook for her breakfast, and took a drink before answering.   
  
     "Nah. No missions. Nothing. I figured that I could run a system check on Angelwing."   
  
     "Aren't you wearing too little? It's winter, you know."   
  
     Katryna shrugged. "I know. But my Gundam is in a hangar. It should be warm. Anyway, I want to do some laptop work before I do the system check."   
  
     "I see. Well, I'm off to do some paperwork myself." Quatre stood. "Meet you guys for lunch." He said as he left.   
  
     Moments later, Trowa stood as well. "I'm going to check on Heavyarms too." He said before standing and leaving.   
  
     Katryna waited until the door swung close before turning to Heero. His jacket hung on the back of his chair as he ate, and Katryna knew that most likely, his laptop was on the chair beside him.   
  
     "Doing checks on Wing 0?" She asked with a smile. Heero looked up and nodded.   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "Hey Heero?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "When you finish, will you help me fix up the sensors on Angelwing? Some of them are a bit fuzzy."   
  
     "Sure." Heero answered. "I'll call you when I'm done with Wing, if you aren't there."   
  
     "O.k." Katryna watched as Heero stood, grabbing his jacket and his laptop. She smiled at him when he glanced back and nodded to her. Once again, the door swung close, and Katryna dropped her smile, alone in the large room. She took another bite of her muffin thoughtfully.   
  
     She had done a lot of thinking in the shower about her nightmare. First of all, she had to confirm, with the blood sample Iria had done for her, whether her DNA was similar to that of Kataryna McKnowan. This would require a lot of work hacking into coded databases that weren't open to many people, especially if this Kataryna McKnowan was special in some way, or had an important family. Second, she had to do a search on Zechs Merquise, and Milliardo Peacecraft, seeing as they were the same person. She had to find and confirm the connection between the Peacecraft family, and the McKnowan family.   
  
     Then, the last and worst part, she had to do some thinking about her nightmare. When she first became a Gundam Pilot, she had wondered about her past as well. Having been taught hacking skills, she had done some searches from what she knew about herself, but found nothing. She had, though, in her search, come across a locked up site. It taught someone to search their memories, search them minds, to retrace their steps in life. The problem was that it took time, patience, strength and it put the person into a trance-like state. By finding this site to review what she had to do, the side effects or possible risks, she had to find a time slot where she was alone.   
  
     This also meant she was going to be retracing and reliving her past alone. She shivered. She wasn't looking forward to facing that nightmare again, and that was the first place she knew she had to look.   
  
     She put down her muffin and glanced at the clock. 8:15. Heero would need at least up to an hour or two after lunch to finish with his Gundam. That gave her four hours until lunch, and two hours after that. And whatever time at night she had. With a sigh, she finished her breakfast, thanked the servant who cleared up her dishes, and headed to her room.   
  
     As she passed by Duo's room, she decided to peek in. She smiled at the sight. Duo's room was a bit of a mess, but cozy. Duo was still sleeping, snoring softly. He was on his side, hugging a spare pillow, the blanket at his waist. He wore a white tank top. His braid trailed off the side of the bed, and dangled an inch off the ground. Tiptoeing in, Katryna placed his braid onto the bed and pulled the covers up. Turning around again, she left the room as silently as she entered. Duo continued to snore, oblivious.   
  
  
  
     In her room, Katryna sat down at her laptop and started it up. A message popped up as soon as she started the network. _ 'He must have placed it here when I was showering.' _ Katryna realized.   
  
  
_ Katryna,   
Don't work too hard.   
Heero _   
  
  
     Katryna smiled and sent him a message back, knowing Heero was working with his laptop, but made sure the message wouldn't pop up. It wouldn't be right to disturb anything he was doing at the moment, and it may be important. Then, she turned back to her task at hand.   
  
  
  
     By lunchtime, Katryna had found out about Kataryna's past, who she was, and her family. She was the daughter of a small, rich family, business partner with the Peacecrafts. This Kataryna was to marry the son of the Peacecraft family, Milliardo Peacecraft, as to 'tie them up'. But she had disappeared, and the two families had gone against each other due to business problems. The Peacecrafts thought the McKnowans were hiding Kataryna, while the McKnowans thought the Peacecrafts kidnapped their daughter. At the end, the Peacecrafts had destroyed the McKnowans. That, of course, wasn't mentioned, but Katryna knew that much. But then, the Peacecraft's kingdom, the Sank Kingdom, had been destroyed, leaving only Milliardo, and his younger sister Relena, alive.   
  
     After about an hour of hacking, she found the DNA sample of Kataryna McKnowan as well, from police databases. She sat back after she saved the sample to her computer and retraced her steps out of the databank so no one would trace her. Since she had copied the material, no one should even notice. Standing up, she stretched and went to her bathroom to wash up.   
  
  
  
     Heero glanced at the clock on his laptop and realized he had 15 minutes before lunch. Shutting down his system, he saw the message flashing and opened it. A half smile crossed his face as he read the message.   
  
  
_ Heero,   
I won't. Same to you. See you at lunch.   
Katryna _   
  
  
     Placing his laptop on the seat of his Gundam, he stepped out, closed the hatch, and washed his hands and face in the sink of the bathroom in the hangar. Then, he started to the mansion.   
  
  
  
     When Katryna stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Heero leaning against the doorjamb of her room. She smiled.   
  
     "Hi Heero!" She said.   
  
     "Hey. How was your morning?"   
  
     "Great. Managed to get somewhere in my work." She answered as she crossed her room. She paused almost hesitantly, wanting to give Heero a hug, but unsure if she should. Heero answered her inner question by giving her a hug.   
  
     "What were you up to?"   
  
     "Just a bit of searching and hacking."   
  
     "Aa." Heero kept his arm around her shoulders. "Lunch?"   
  
     "I'm starving." She said.   
  
     "You sound like Duo."   
  
     "I know."   
  
  
     Heero removed his arm as soon as they stepped onto the landing of the first floor, but Katryna didn't mind. She understood.   
  
     After lunch, Heero headed back out to his Gundam. Katryna watched him leave before she started up the stairs to Dr. Iria's office. Duo followed.   
  
     "Hey Katy! What are you up to?"   
  
     "Hm? Not much, just visiting Iria for a checkup like she asked me to."   
  
     "Are you feeing all right?" Duo stopped, stepping in front of her, concern obvious in his eyes.   
  
     "Yea." Katryna smiled. "What plans do you have for the day?"   
  
     "Not much. Maybe checking on my buddy Deathscythe, or my junkyard on L2."   
  
     "I see."   
  
     "How about you?"   
  
     "Heero's going to help me with my Gundam once he's done with Wing."   
  
     "Cool. Well, I better get going if I want to catch Hilde before she goes anywhere. I told her I'd call in the morning, but I slept in." Duo rolled his eyes before jogging off.   
  
     Waiting for Duo to turn the corner, Katryna continued to Iria's office. She knocked on the door and it opened a moment later.   
  
     "Katryna! Are you here for your DNA analysis?"   
  
     "Yes Dr. Iria. Are they available yet?"   
  
     "Yes, and it's Iria, remember?"   
  
     "Right." Katryna nodded as Iria handed her a disk. "Thank you Iria."   
  
     "No problem."   
  
     With that, Katryna turned to go back to her room. She sat down at her desk once more and took a deep breath before sliding the disc in and opening the documents to compare. Scanning both of the data, and double-checking it, Katryna closed her eyes for a moment before looking away, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from flowing. She slammed the lid of her laptop closed, wiping away her tears angrily.   
  
  
     She couldn't hang around Heero or the others anymore. She would harm them.   
  
  
  
     For she was 100%, DNA matched, with Kataryna McKnowan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: New Chapter 11!!! I'm so proud of me! Thank you my reviewers!!! I will try to update quickly..but March Break is almost over, and my busy schedule will be hard to keep up with..T.T Sorry!! But please, Review and tell me what you think!!! Sad? Do you think Katryna should run away? Should Heero tell her he knows? hm..... 


	12. Self-Thoughts

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea. How's this one? Not beta-read yet, will be reposted when it's fixed...I hope it's understandable…ARGH!!! Thank you Reviewers!!   
This Part is dedicated to Andrea, who sent me an email to tell me to start working. She gave me ideas, and I've incorporated it into this chapter. However, I like to keep my works at a certain length...so it will continue on to the next couple of chapters. Thank you for the push Andrea!!!! Very much Appreciated!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  
  


**_Unsure Feelings   
Part 12: Self-Thoughts _**   
  
  
     Katryna cleared her tears and thoughts. She had to be able to get away from the mansion, but still able to receive missions to help out the other pilots. And then, there was Heero to take care of. Deciding she had done enough searching for the day and needed to let out some energy, she sent a quick message to Heero, letting him know that she would be in the recreation wing. Grabbing a towel and a pair of shorts, she headed across the mansion. Peeking in, she saw no one else in the room. With a sigh, she started her stretches and then sit-ups. Then, she lay on the mat, thinking about how she could do things.   
  
     _ 'I should have done my research before talking to Heero. It would have decreased the pain and obstacles in my leaving. Damn you Katryna, you're so careless!' _ Katryna berated herself. She rolled over and started her pushups. _ 'Why do I have to be Kataryna McKnowan? Why do I have to be caught up in all of this?' _ She pumped her arms harder, moving quicker. _ 'Why can't I be a normal teenager?' _ She paused in her work, arms buckling. _ 'Heero…were you ever afraid that I would be Kataryna McKnowan?' _ Narrowing her own eyes, Katryna cursed herself for bringing Heero into her own rant. She fell, rolling swiftly to her feet and headed for the punching bags. Tugging on a pair of gloves to protect her knuckles, she punched the bag angrily.   
  
     "Damn you Kataryna McKnowan. You disappeared and had to reappear as me!" She threw a kick at the bag. It swung wildly back and forth, and Katryna decidedly moved to a heavier one. _ 'Does this mean that my Katryna personality for the past 4 years was just a phony? Have I been acting as I felt I should, or as Kataryna?' _   
  
     Angered at the thought of being a fraud, she tore the gloves off, tossing them to the side and punched the bag with her bare hands. _ 'I've been a phony to all my friends, and Heero.' _ She paused again, studying her broken skin and the blood but punched the bag again. _ 'A phony to Heero…' _ Tears filled her eyes and she threw one past punch at the heavy bag, causing it to swing hard, and dropped to the ground, sobbing silently. The only sign of her distress was the shaking of her shoulders.   
  
     "Damn OZ." She choked out. "Damn you Milliardo Peacecraft!" _ 'You who can't even keep one identity, you who say you aren't worthy of being a Peacecraft, brought this up for what reason? You have all the money in the world; you have the power, why do you want me? What did I ever do to you? I hate you!' _   
  
     It was another 10 minutes before she calmed down and sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at her hands to see blood from her broken skin, then the blood on the punching bag. With a sigh, she stood and went to the bathroom, soaking her towel and wiping the blood from her hands and then the bag. She dropped it into the sink so soak and returned to the gym office, grabbing a few bandages. She wrapped up her hands in silence, willing her mind to stop thinking about Kataryna McKnowan.   
  
     _ 'I am Kataryna McKnowan. Must I accept that?' _   
  
     Heading to the treadmill, she took a deep breath and started it, going on a steady run. This time, she made sure her mind was completely void of any thoughts. Only the rhythm of her running and breathing sounded in her head.   
  
  
  
_ Heero, I'll be in the recreation wing when you are finished, if I'm not already in the hangar. If I'm not there, please, come get me? Katryna _   
  
     Heero switched off his laptop after reading and deleting the message from Katryna as he stood and stretched. He had finally finished Wing Zero's system checks. Picking up his laptop, he exited the cockpit of his Gundam and closed the hatch, a hand resting on the door of the suit for a moment before he made his way to the ground. He made his way to leave the hangar, glancing at the clock above the doors as he put his laptop on the table near by and tugged on his jean jacket. It read 5:25pm, and he had received the message from Katryna at 2:47pm. That meant she had been working out for about 2 hours and 35 minutes. He shook his head with a smile. Katryna could stay working in the recreating rooms for over 7 hours if no one disturbed her. He had watched that happen once when Duo forgot to get her. She had been tired and sore the following day, but the day after that, she was back to her own self. He knew it was because she was special; different then a normal human. But he wasn't about to let any of the others, especially not Katryna, know that.   
  
     _ 'Speaking of which, I better go delete all the data of Kataryna McKnowan in the world, or at least take it out and only keep a copy myself. She may be Kataryna McKnowan, but knowing anymore would make her vulnerable to Zechs Merquise's plans if he ever catches her. I'd better do that tonight after I fix up her Gundam.' _   
  
     He looked up to see he had reached the recreation wing. Listening carefully from the main hall that leads to a few different workout rooms, he heard the quiet whir of a machine coming from two doors down the right. He could identify the treadmill running. Quietly, he nudged the door open and peeked in to see if Katryna was working. She had her back to him, and was running steadily. She had taken off her t-shirt, which hung on the left rail of the treadmill, and was now wearing blue shorts with a yellow tank top. Sweat gleamed off her skin as she ran, and her hair was tied up in a bun, though strands now hung loose from it. Heero frowned, spotting white bandages wrapped around both her hands. He walked to her, not noticing that his training had kicked in and that he made no sound.   
  
     "Katryna." He said, just a treadmill machine away. She jumped, spinning around to see who had spoken to her. In her process, she slipped, losing momentum. Heero easily reached out and steadied her.   
  
     "Heero, you startled me!" She gasped, quickly pulling herself up and out of his grip and returning to her treadmill.   
  
     "Sorry." Heero apologized. He stepped up to the machine, glancing at the numbers that were flashing by. His eyes narrowed when he saw she had been running for over one and a half hours.   
  
     "Aren't you tired Katy?"   
  
     "Hm? No, just letting off some steam." She answered between gasps. Having been knocked off her steady, near thoughtless run, her exhaustion hit her full force, and she tried to push it away once more. She was pale, having been in bed for a few days, and then suddenly overworking her body. Heero noticed and looked around.   
  
     "Where's your water bottle?"   
  
     "Forgot to bring one."   
  
     "That's good enough Katy." Heero said. "You've just gotten out of bed. You're not up to full energy yet. This isn't good for you. You're dehydrated."   
  
     "I'm fine Heero."   
  
     Heero's eyes narrowed. "Don't be stubborn Katryna." He said.   
  
     "Just let me reach two hours Heero."   
  
     "Katy…" Heero reached over, wrapping an arm around Katryna's waist to pull her off the treadmill, his other hand reaching to stop the machine. It clicked off with a quiet beep, the message '***Great Workout!***' flashing across the screen.   
  
     "Heero!" Katryna protested, twisting away from his grip. "What did you do that for?" She panted.   
  
     "You're getting dehydrated Katryna." Heero said softly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You'll never get into full strength if you don't take care of yourself."   
  
     "I do." Katryna pulled away. Heero knit his eyebrows together in confusion, which he quickly schooled back into his emotionless mask.   
  
     "Something wrong?"   
  
     "I'm all sweaty." She quickly explained. _ 'I don't want it to hurt anymore than it must.' _   
  
     "Well, I came to tell you I was finished with Wing."   
  
     "Oh. Well, I need a shower now. I figured I'd work on Angelwing after dinner. Maybe I am just a bit tired."   
  
     "I'd think you'd be tired." Heero snorted. "Don't do that. It's bad for you."   
  
     "Don't worry Heero. I'm perfectly fine." Katryna said. She wrinkled her nose. "I smell. I'll see you later after I shower."   
  
     "Mind if I work in your room?"   
  
     "What for?"   
  
     "I'll just start on Angelwing's system codes. I'll hook up a network between our laptops."   
  
     "No!" Katryna spun around. "That's all right Heero."   
  
     "Why?" Heero's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong Katy?"   
  
     "Nothing." Katryna silently cursed at herself for reacting so badly. "Nothing's wrong." She repeated. "I just haven't fixed up some stuff yet." She picked up her towel to wipe the sweat from her face.   
  
     "Katy." Heero turned Katryna around, gripping her shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking her into the eyes.   
  
     "I just have some stuff that I have to fix up." She said, looking into his eyes. _ 'Don't let him see that I'm lying.' _ She pleaded in her mind.   
  
     "That's all right then." Heero dropped his hands. "I'll fix it up for you."   
  
     "Please Heero." Katryna interrupted. "Just give me some time to do it myself."   
  
     Heero nodded slowly. "All right." He glanced at her hands. "What's wrong with your hands? You were fine at lunch."   
  
     "Hands?" Katryna glanced down and quickly pulled her hands behind her back. She cursed herself again for her carelessness. "Nothing. I just wrapped them up when I was working."   
  
     Heero frowned. "Why are you hiding them?"   
  
     "Because I'm all sweaty." Katryna tilted her head to the side. "Why so many questions all of a sudden?"   
  
     "Just worried about you." Heero said in a low voice. _ 'What have sweaty hands got to do with bandages and hiding your hands?' _ He silently asked her. He extended a hand to her, but Katryna didn't take it.   
  
     "I'm all dirty and sweaty." She reminded him. "I'll fix up my stuff, then you can use it all right?"   
  
     Heero dropped his hand and nodded. "All right."   
  
     Together, they made their way back to Katryna's room. As Katryna entered her room, Heero crossed the hall to his own room, gathering up the discs and cords that he needed. Katryna quickly sat down and opened the data. She took everything she had found earlier in the day and saved it all to the disc Iria had given her, and then set a password to it. Noticing Heero wasn't finished gathering his supplies, she glanced around her room, and slipped the disc into her nightstand with the lock, along with her diary. She pulled out another disc from there, hesitating a moment before crossing her room back to her desk to insert it. It was a disc of everything she knew about herself. She left it in, so if Heero wanted to see something, it would be right there. It would be better for him to see what he knew, than to see what she had just found out. She closed all her programs and documents just as Heero walked in a stood.   
  
     "I'm off to shower then." She smiled. "Take your time." She gestured to her laptop as she turned to her bathroom and Heero nodded. Turning back momentarily, Katryna didn't miss the look Heero threw her and winced.   
  
     _ 'He only opens up to me. And here I am, giving him the cold shoulder and I'm about to leave him…' _ With a final look at Heero, who had taken her seat at the desk and started connecting the two laptops, she silently sighed and stepped into her bathroom.   
  
  
  
     Heero let out a sigh as soon as he heard Katryna's bathroom door click close. He leaned back, stretching for a moment, wondering why Katryna was suddenly so uptight.   
  
     _ 'What was she doing a search on earlier?' _ His eyes strayed to her laptop and he reached out to the side where the disc slot was. Running his hand over the slot, he felt a disc inside.   
  
     _ 'I can't look. It isn't my business.' _ He firmly told himself. _ 'If she wants to tell me, she will.' _ Moving his hand back to his own keyboard, he started typing, loading system codes from Katryna's laptop to his own. _ 'I'll figure it out later. Right now, Angelwing comes first in case missions show up.' _ He told himself. He lost himself in his work within the next few moments.   
  
  
  
     In her shower, Katryna silently scolded herself again. _ 'You're making it too obvious! You know you can trust Heero not to go through your stuff and you still make a disc for back up! You dehydrated yourself, overworked your body and are tired as hell, but now you can't show that because you said you would work on Angelwing!' _ Katryna held her hands up, examining the bandages she had wrapped around her hands and quickly undid the one on her left hand. She stared at her uninjured hand, and quickly undid the bandage on her right hand. There were no scars or signs of injury whatsoever. Katryna bit her lower lip. _ 'What the hell am I? Am I even…human?' _ She bit her lip harder to draw that thought away. She slammed her fist into the tile wall of the shower. The skin on her knuckles broke for the second time that afternoon, but Katryna could not feel the pain. At the force of the impact on the wall, the close by shower gel bottles tumbled onto the ground with loud crashes. She swore under her breath, realizing the racket would draw Heero's attention.   
  
  
  
     Upon hearing the crashes, Heero leapt to his feet, habitually drawing his gun. He was at the bathroom door knocking in a split second. He made sure his body was to the side of the door, in case something happened.   
  
     "Katryna? Are you all right?" He called. He frowned at the concern in his voice. If there were an intruder in there, he would be heard and identified as a weakling. Shaking his head, he decided not to worry about that at the moment. "Katryna?"   
  
     He heard a muffled curse before Katryna replied. "I'm fine Heero, just knocked the bottles over. Nothing broke."   
  
     "All right." He answered. He didn't move from the door, listening for sounds of any other person in the bathroom apart from Katryna. All he heard was Katryna placing the bottles one by one onto the shelf again.   
  
     _ 'How many bottles does she have?' _ He wondered. _ 'That was one loud crash.' _   
  
  
  
     Katryna picked up all her two bottles of shampoo, conditioner, a bottle of 2-in-1 hair wash, the bathing gel, and the plastic case that held a bar of soap. Why she needed so many things was beyond her as well, but since Duo got it for her, she may as well use it all eventually, so she placed it all on the shelf. Then, she could choose whatever she felt like using that day. She examined the crack on the top of the case holding the bar of soap and frowned, also seeing her bleeding knuckles. With a grimace, she washed it off quickly, splashing water onto the pinkish wall as well. She closed her eyes and moved under the hot spray of water.   
  
     _ 'Thank Quatre for his mansions and inexhaustible hot water.' _   
  
     She sighed as she switched the water off and wiped the water from her eyes. Glancing at her hand, she dropped it.   
  
     Once again, the self-inflicted wound was gone. But in it's place came a plan of her escape.   
  
     She smiled darkly at the mirror, brushing her own wet hair back. _ 'I'll fix up my Gundam and leave. Find out who I really am, and do the hypnosis reliving of my memories. When I straighten things out, I'll either return here if I'm sure the others will be safe, or I'll go to Zechs. Whatever happens, I will leave tomorrow night and make sure they can't find me. ' _ She looked to the ground _ 'I hope you will forgive me for I'm planning to take your Zero system Heero, so I can fight Zechs if I need to.' _ She clutched the counter in a tight grip. _ 'I'm doing what I must.' _ She assured herself. _ 'This is for the good of the others and myself. I must do this.' _   
  
  
  
  
     In front of the two laptops, Heero involuntarily shivered…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Chapter 12 finally out! ^___^ Like or no like???? Hope it was a like!!! ^___^ Once again, thank you Andrea! All readers, please, do review and comment! I need help with this, and I'll try to take all ideas and incoperate them into this. Next chapter...yes..Katryna will run...that's all u get to know! As for who she'll meet, what she'll do, and her trouble.....u'll have to wait a see!! Please, keep reading!!!! ^.^ 


End file.
